MSC: Misato's Second Childhood
by Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai
Summary: Following Shinji's meeting inside the core of Unit 1 with the soul of his mother, He returns to Central Dogma. However his mother refuses to allow her son to remain alone any longer and puts into motion a plan to hopefully allow him to be with the one person who has cared about him unconditionally, giving her a second chance at a childhood she never had. Shinji/Misato
1. Chapter 1

MISATO'S SECOND CHILDHOOD: originally by Gunman, then by Red Warrior of Light, now a Hikotori Battosai work. Please note i will be posting the Red Warriors chapters unedited before i publish my original chapters. I do have permission to post these stories. Please enjoy and i will update when i can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or its characters.

Summary: Misato gets turned back into a teenager due to an unusual accident involving Eva 01. As a result, she is designated the 5th Child of NERV. ShinjixMisato.

Author's Notes: A while back someone wrote me a curious review for my 'Misato's Wish' story.

"However, I'd like to point out something to you that I'm sure not many of have noticed. There seem to be more than a few stories out on and other sites, that have Shinji aging the necessary years to meet, or come close to it, with Misato's age. However, how about the other way around? What if someone wrote with Misato somehow de-aging back to Shinji's age? Say she stopped aging when exposed to Adam's exploding power back during Second Impact? Or how about when a nude Shinji was spit out along with the LCL that had absorbed him had affected her? Say when she grabbed the plugsuit and cried over it. Or some other way, but no one has ever tried to have Misato reverse in age to meet the 14 yr old Ikari? Do you think it's possible, or do you think I'm just frothing at the mouth in madness over this idea?"

This idea intrigued me, so I decided to do something about it. Ergo, I wrote this story. Hope you like it.-Gunman

Now Gunman has given me the right to adopt this story, and make it my own. There will be big changes; one being with shorter chapters. Now on with story: Evangelion: MSC (Misato's Second Childhood)

30 Days.

That's how long it had been since Shinji's battle with the 14th Angel.

30 days since he was absorbed into the massive mechanical behemoth known as Unit 01, when the thing went berserk and literally ate the Angel, absorbing it's S2 Engine. Apparently the additional inclusion of the S2 Engine caused the Eva to go into a type of spasm that increased Shinji's synch ratio to 400-percent.

Thus far all of NERV's attempts to bring Shinji back had failed. Ritsuko was working almost around the clock trying to think of something. Anything. But it was useless. The Eva wasn't cooperating. And for good reason.

She missed her son.

(Inside the Eva)

"I still can't believe you've been here all this time."-Shinji said as he sat under a tree, his head in his mothers lap as she gently stroked his hair.

"I can't believe what Gendo is responsible for. I mean... it was bad enough that he abandoned you. But for TEN years?"-Yui sighed, a tear threatening to streak her face.

"But I'm back now, mother. I'm back... and you're... you're alive."-Shinji said.

Yui just smiled as she leaned down to kiss Shinji's forehead.

"Hardly Shinji. My body and soul are trapped here inside this machine. And I... it's complicated to explain right now."

"We'll figure something out, mother."-he assured her.

"I know you will, Shinji-kun. You're my son after all."-she said, more than a small tinge of pride going through her as she said that. "But tell me... are there any girls you like?"

"MOM!"-he gasped, shooting up and nearly hitting Yui in the forehead.

"Sorry!"-she giggled as he panicked. "But I have to ask. I am your mother after all, and I do know what you're thinking."

"You do?"-he asked

"Of course. Every time you've synched with Eva, I could feel, hear, and see your thoughts. I know you have special feelings for several young ladies in NERV."

Shinji blushed heavily at the implications.

"Yet they all seem to be heavily centered around... Misato Katsuragi?"

Shinji was practically glowing now.

"Shinji-kun! I'm surprised at you. Though I guess it's to be expected. Opposites do attract and all."-Yui giggled.

"What? They do?"-Shinji asked.

"Of course. You're so tidy and orderly. She's a slob. You eat healthily, making sure the food is properly cooked, and helps the body. She uses a microwave and downs beer like it was water. You're careful and attentive. She's a road hazard. Need I go on?"

"Uh… no. That's okay."-he said, waving his hands comically.

"Well?"-Yui prompted.

"Well... what?"-Shinji asked confused.

"Do you like her, Shinji?"-she asked.

Shinji lowered his head down for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes. She was the first person I met when I came to Tokyo-3. She took me in, helped me grow out of my shell. But... she's older than I am. And she's my guardian and commanding officer. There's no way we could... I mean... I want... I just... don't know how."-Shinji tried to get out.

'Hmm. Maybe I can help.' She thought as she suddenly heard a voice screaming from the outside world.

"WHAT GOOD IS ALL YOUR SCIENCE IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY! GIVE ME BACK MY SHINJI!"

Yui smiled. 'Alright, Ms. Katsuragi. I'll give you my son... and a little gift as well.'

"Shinji-kun?"-Yui said.

"Yes mother?"-the boy answered.

"It's time for you to go back."

"Back? But... what about... what about you?"

"I will always be with you, my son."-she said gently touching his cheek. "But there are others that need you now. Others like your precious Misato."

"But... you... if you send me back, I still can't be with her. And what about SEELE's plots?" he said, feeling himself pull away from his mother, as if being slowly towed away from her as if he was in water.

"Don't worry Shinji. I'll always be with you. Find Mr. Kagi, he can help take down both Gendo and SEELE."

These last words barely echoed within Shinji's mind as his body felt the sting of the cool air of the Eva cages, then suddenly impacting a large flat surface.

Fortunately Shinji was too out of it to care. Nor did he even notice the panicked female sounds of crying and the warm gently touch of two thin but strong arms pulling him close to a warm body.

"Shinji! Shinji... my Shinji... you're back!"-Misato cried as she held his naked body, tears streaking down her face in waves that threatened to dig their own canals into her skin.

"I need a medical team to the Eva Cages stat!"-Ritsuko shouted into the microphone.

"Sempai!"-Maya Ibuki shouted from her terminal.

"What is it Maya?"-the faux-blonde asked.

"It's... Unit 01! Something happening!"-she cried.

Ritsuko looked terrified. 'What now?'-She wondered.

Misato turned her head suddenly to the growing rumbling sound the Eva was making. The entryway that Shinji had emerged from, which was virtually out of it's head itself, exploded with a violent surge of LCL, completely covering both the naked, unconscious Shinji, and the shocked, open-mouthed Misato. The torrent of Link Control Liquid ceased within seconds, but Misato herself looked like a drowned rat nonetheless.

"ACK! Shinji's right. This stuff does taste like blood."-Misato huffed as she spit as much of the azure liquid out of her mouth as she could.

From high above in the control room Ritsuko breathed a sigh of relief that it was just LCL. Though the ever-curious scientist wondered... why was this LCL blue and not orange-red like it usually was? Though the logical part of her figured that after a month of not being changed, as they didn't want to filter out Shinji as well, the LCL may have undergone a slight color change.

But at least it was normal color when Shinji came back.

"I can't believe Shinji and the others can stand that stuff."-Misato groaned as she dried her hair off with the thick towel again. 'I can still taste it!'

"They've had little choice in the matter, Misato."-Ritsuko said as she took down some more notes. That curious blue tint in the LCL was becoming more and more bothersome to her mind. "The LCL helps connect the pilots to their Eva's, but also to cushion them against inertia and shocks from battle."-the scientist explained.

"Fat lot of good it's done them so far. You know Shinji's been complaining about feeling all the bumps and bangs when he's in a fight." Misato said as she tossed the towel down and put her bra on. 'Hmm. That's weird. It feels bigger. Looser than before.'-She thought as she fashioned the clasps behind her back.

"True. And speaking of Shinji, he's been cleared by medical and should be out of the hospital by tomorrow." Ritsuko replied as Misato put on her skirt.

"That was quick. Don't you want to keep him in your clutches for observation?"-Misato asked as she pulled her blouse over her shoulders, which now felt only slightly looser than normal.

"You make me sound like some kind of mad scientist."-the blond woman said as Misato tossed the now torn stockings into the trash can.

"I only speak the truth, massster."-the purple haired woman slurred her speech to sound like Igor.

"Ha. Ha. Not funny."-the scientist grimaced slightly.

"You laughed."-she said as she put her shoes on.

"Are you going to see Shinji before you go home?"-she asked.

"Nah. I'm sure he's got enough to handle with Rei and Asuka watching over him."-Misato said as she walked out of the locker room and to her car.

'How did she know that both of them were there?'-Ritsuko wondered as she watched her friend leave.

'Damn it! If it wasn't for those two girls I'd be right in there by the side of his bed, head sleeping in Shinji-kun's lap waiting for him to wake up.'-Misato thought as she reached the parking garage and headed to her car.

Her first impulse was to head to see Kaji for some much needed comfort. However, a sudden gurgle in her stomach forced her to drive to her apartment, which was closer than Kaji's place.

She fumbled with her pass card and managed to get inside the apartment, closing the door before stumbling towards her bedroom.

She only missed her futon by two feet, yet was saved from a vicious bruising of her body by the large piles of dirty clothes that she had neglected to wash in the last month.

It was Shinji's job, of course.

Misato passed out the second she hit the floor, her body drained of all its energy.

Shinji stepped into the front door of his apartment in the late afternoon. The hospital had only kept him there overnight for observation and after a questionable lunch, he was released. He walked home after trying to get a hold of Misato, only to receive no answer.

Not that he minded, as having just gotten released from the hospital he was sure Misato's driving would have sent him right back to his waiting room.

He arrived at his apartment complex and quickly went up to his apartment that he shared with his two female roommates. At not seeing anyone he looked around the apartment, but didn't go into the private rooms of the two women.

As he stepped into the kitchen he was met with a soft tapping at his leg.

"Hi, PenPen. Hungry?"-Shinji asked the warm-water penguin.

"Wark!"-the waterfowl replied.

"Alright."-the boy smiled.

Shinji set about cooking PenPen's fish and minutes later he was finished. As he set the bowl of fish down for the bird to eat, he saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of purple hair heading to the bathroom.

"Morning, Shinji."

"Afternoon, Misato."

Shinji suddenly froze and turned back to look at the departing form of Misato Katsuragi.

It could have been Shinji's imagination, but did her voice sound different? Higher, almost?

Shinji paid it little mind, writing it off as Misato had just gotten up and she just needed to clear her throat and maybe gargle some of the germs out. Though part of him wondered why she was sleeping so late. Usually she'd be at NERV now.

A suddenly shriek caused the boy to instinctively run towards the bathroom.

"Misato! What's..."-he froze as he came face-to-face with a teenage girl he was sure he didn't recognize, but felt like he knew. Maybe due to the fact she looked like a teenage Misato. "...wrong?"

"What... how... I don't..."-the girl gasped, staring at her reflection in the mirror while touching her face like it wasn't her own.

"Uh... excuse me, miss? But uh... who are you and what are you doing here?"-Shinji asked.

"What?"-the girl gasped as she turned to look at him.

"Uh... I asked, who are you?"-he repeated.

"What? Shinji-kun it's me! I'm..."-the 'unknown' girl started, but couldn't finish/

However, before the girl could finish, Shinji was pushed to the side by a rather grumpy redhead.

"What the hell's your problem? Can't a girl get any beauty..."-she paused for a second as she noticed the other girl standing in their bathroom wearing what looked like Misato's clothes, only they were a size or two larger than her frame. "...sleep?"

Asuka stared for a couple more seconds before quickly turning towards Shinji and grabbed him by his collar.

"BAKA! What the hell is this?"-she shouting, pointing at the girl. "You're out for an entire month and you just bring home this stray off the street?"-the redhead yelled.

The girl looked miffed. "Stray? I live here Asuka!"

The two pilots looked stunned as the girl said that.

"Live here? What are you talking about and how do you know my name?"-Asuka demanded.

"Why wouldn't I know you're name? Shinji-kun will you please tell this dingbat who I am!" the girl declared.

"Uh...okay. Sure. Who are you? Though I have to aske are you related to Misato in any way?"-the confused boy asked.

Her jaw nearly dropped as she stared at the boy in disbelief. "Shinji-kun. It's me! Misato!"

"Huh? What? Misato?"-Shinji gasped, stunned.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Shinji?"-Asuka shouted at the boy.

"I'm not pulling anything!"-the boy replied.

"A likely story!"-Asuka snapped.

"Will you stop it! We have to figure this out!"-the girl calling herself Misato shouted.

"I'm getting Misato!"-Asuka shouted as she released Shinji and stormed over to Misato's room.

"I'm right here!"-the girl cried out again.

The German redhead stomped over to her guardian's bedroom and practically tore the door off it's hinges. "MISATO! GET YOUR ASS..."-but she paused as she noticed the room was empty.

Actually it wasn't 'empty', since there was large piles of clothes, beer cans, empty food trays, and other assorted pieces of trash, there was just no body to be found.

Then again you couldn't really trust that by looking at Misato's room. A whole Navy Seal Team could easily find places to hide in this landfill.

Asuka walked back out of the room.

"Okay, not the best decision I've ever made."-she said, referring to going into Misato's room.

Back in the living room she saw Shinji and the purple haired girl just standing there, staring at her. It was then that Asuka realized that the girl was the splitting image of Misato, albeit much younger. She was two shorter inches than Shinji, her purple hair nearly as long as her own.

"Okay."-she sighed and pulled in her breath. "What. The. Hell!"

"I don't know, Asuka. I went to sleep last night after getting back from NERV and when I woke up... I was... like this."-the younger Misato said, waving her hands up and down her body, which looked only slightly more curved and endowed than Asuka's.

Of course the redheaded girl barely noticed this comparison.

"I don't believe this. How the hell did you turn into a teenager, Misato?"-Asuka asked.

The purple-haired girl shot her an irritated look. "How the hell do I know?"-she shrieked.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?"-Shinji asked.

"Let's see... The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my room, the next I'm waking up with boobs as small as Asuka's!"-Misato said.

Shinji groaned at that comment as the redhead snapped around to stare at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"-Asuka shrieked.

"I said I've got small breasts just like you do."-Misato replied.

"I DO NOT HAVE SMALL BREASTS! In fact they're bigger than yours are!"-Asuka snapped.

Misato pulled her blouse away from her skin and looked down. She then looked at Asuka who was wearing a yellow tank top and running shorts she had picked to sleep in. She looked down again and then back to Asuka.

"What are you doing?"-the confused redhead asked.

"Comparing."-Misato said. "I may have lost a few years, but I think I'm still bigger than you are."-she stated with no malicious intent.

However, Asuka didn't see it so innocently.

"Grrrrrr!"-the redhead snarled.

"What do you think, Shinji-kun? Who's breasts are bigger, Mine or Asuka's?"-Misato asked as she grabbed Shinji's hands, placing his right hand on her left breast while reaching out to place his left hand on Asuka's right breast.

Both the Second and Third Child froze at this, glowing furiously, yet reacted in different ways.

'Oh hell.'-Shinji thought dryly.

"PERVERT!"-Asuka screamed.

SMACK!

"What the hell Asuka!"-Misato shouted as she went over to examine the bruise on Shinji's cheek.

"He Touched Me! You Made Him Touch Me!"-she shouted, holding her arms across her breasts. "My breasts have been sullied!"-she wined.

"You're breasts were already sullied, the way you keep throwing them at Kaji."-Misato retorted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT!"-she shouted as she leaped at Misato tackling her to the ground.

"ARGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU MANIAC!"-Misato shouted as she grappled with the redhead trying to keep her hands away from her throat.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! NO ONE INSULTS ME, TOUCHES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"-Asuka shouted as she struggled to get her hands around Misato's neck.

Shinji quickly broke out of his stupor and, without thinking, leaped into the torrential fray of arms and legs in an attempt to break up the fight.

However, while this was successful, it also placed him right in the middle of the fight and resulted in several more bruises than either females had.

"Why did you break us up, baka?"-Asuka shouted once she was on her feet.

"Yeah? Asuka needs a good spanking!"-Misato replied, straightening her rumpled clothes.

"What?"-the redhead gasped. "Was that some kind of innuendo, you perverted hedonistic slut!"-Asuka said.

"STOP IT!"-Shinji boomed, getting the pairs attention before they went at it again. "Right now we need to get to NERV and find out what's happened to Misato! We can sort this out later!"-he ordered.

Asuka just stared at the meek boy who stood before he with fire in his eyes.

Misato was also taken back by Shinji's forceful command of things. She wondered how long he had been hiding this side from her.

"Both of you get dressed and we'll go to NERV now to sort this out. Alright?"-He said, the fire now a firestorm.

The two girls nodded numbly, still shocked at Shinji's outburst, and went to their respective rooms to change.

Asuka changed into a red shirt with a black skirt and matching red shoes.

Misato, who hadn't done her laundry in a month's time, tossed around a few vague pieces of cloth until she found a couple of Asuka's boxes in her closet.

'What the... Grrrrrr! Damn it Asuka! Don't bother to ask me if it's okay to store your...'-She mentally spat, only to grin widely as she tore the boxes open.

Within a couple minutes Misato emerged from her room wearing a mostly blue and white dress that came up just above her knees with two shoulder straps over her thin shoulders. The dress looked like Asuka's yellow sundress she had worn on the Over The Rainbow carrier, only with more material. She also wore a pair of matching white bra and panties and a pair of white shoes.

Shinji just stared at how beautiful she looked as Asuka fumed.

"Are those my clothes?"-Asuka demanded.

"Don't see how. They were in my closet."-Misato said innocently.

"Oh right! You don't have clothes in your size anymore and all of a sudden you've got a new wardrobe? Take those clothes off right now!"-Asuka ordered.

"Alright. Care to help me Shinji?"-she smirked as she twirled around to show her back to the boy where the zipper was.

'Oh yes, she's still Misato.'-Shinji thought with a blush as he tried to look away.

"Grrrrr! Forget it! Let's go!"-Asuka shouted.

"Alright, just let me grab a beer real quick."-Misato said with a smile on her face as she went into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and took one of her precious Yebisu beer cans out. She popped the top and was about to pour the contents down her throat, when a hand quickly grabbed the beer can out of her grasp. "Huh? What? SHINJI!"-she shrieked as she saw the Third Child pour the contents down the sink. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"-she shouted as she tried to stop him.

"What are you thinking?"-Shinji asked, doing his best to shrug off her attacks. "If you really are a teenager, Misato, then you can't drink this any more than I can."-Shinji answered.

"Grrrr! I can and I will, Shinji!"-she shouted as she grabbed another beer can out of the fridge.

But this time, Asuka was the one to snatch it away from her.

"The baka's right! You can't drink this nasty stuff!"-the redhead said. "Don't know how you could in the first place."-she added.

However, while Asuka's words were true enough, the redhead was silently delighting in the pleasure of denying her guardian what she treasured most in this world.

"Now come on! We've got to get you to NERV for a whole battery of tests, ASAP!"

Shinji and Asuka had to drag Misato out of the kitchen by both arms, the purple-haired girl fighting and failing to reach her precious Yebisu.

"But... my beer..."-Misato whined.

The three children walked into the NERV complex, getting a couple odd looks from the personnel that were on duty. Or to be more precise, Misato was the one getting the looks.

Children were a rare occurrence here in NERV, with the exception of the Eva pilots. So to see a fourth child with them was indeed a rare sight.

They had also taken the train since Misato couldn't legally drive now.

"So... what do you think going to happen to me?"-Misato asked, suddenly scared at what was going to happen to her now that she was a teenager. Mostly from what Ritsuko would do to her. To emphasis her fears, she clutched onto Shinji's hand for comfort.

Shinji gave her hand a gentle squeeze before responding.

"Don't worry, Misato. Ritsuko will figure something out."-Shinji replied.

"You have that much faith in her?"-Misato asked.

"You don't? She's not NERV's chief scientist for nothing you know."

"I know, Shinji-kun. I just... I'm worried."-the purple-haired girl said.

"Don't be. Asuka and I will be right with you. Right, Asuka?"-Shinji said to reassure Misato.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Right with you!"-Asuka answered after being caught off guard.

However, for obvious reasons, that didn't give her much comfort.

The trio got in an elevator and see that Rei Ayanami was already there.

"Good afternoon, Rei."-Shinji said politely.

"Ikari-kun."-Rei responded in monotone.

"Hey, Wondergirl."-Asuka said.

"Pilot Sohryu."-she replied.

"Hi Rei."-Misato said out of instinct.

"Major."-she replied.

The trio paused as they noticed Rei didn't seem phased by this. As if she already knew. It was Asuka who decided to speak.

"Uh... Wondergirl? How did you know this was Misato?"-she asked.

"She has the appearance of the Major."-the albino replied.

That shocked everyone.

"But... you do know that... she's different now."-Shinji said.

"Yes."

"And that doesn't strike you as unusual?"-Asuka asked.

"No."

"Why, Rei?"-Misato asked.

"Had you been someone else, you would not have spoken to me so readily as the Third and Second Child have. You would have introduced yourself first. Furthermore, there is no record or mention of Major Katsuragi having a child, younger sister or any other family member. Based upon this it was easy to deduce that you are Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV."

She had wisely left out the possibility that Misato might have been cloned.

"And the whole 'I'm-A-Teenager-Thing' doesn't shock you?"-Misato asked incredulously.

"It does not."-the albino answered.

Once again Rei's unflappable attitude stunned the whole group. It was easy to see why Asuka always got flustered around her.

"Okay. Thanks. And good use of logic, by the way."-Misato said still incredulous.

Rei simply nodded her head as the elevator beeped, indicating the Children's floor.

However, after they had gotten off, and the elevator doors closed, Rei allowed herself a small frown.

The reason: Misato was still holding onto Shinji's hand.

Ritsuko stared at her best friend from college before bursting out laughing.

'Oh, god! I should have known this was coming.'-Misato thought, hanging her head and rubbing her forehead with her hand. "Are you finished? Got it all out of your system?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Misato!"-Ritsuko laughed. "But you have to admit, this is pretty damned funny!"-the faux-blonde said between laughs.

"Not to me, Ritsuko Akagi! Can't you do something about this?"-Misato snapped.

"Oh...oh...okay."-she said, her laughter calming down and forcing herself to focus. "So... you have no idea how you got like this?"-she asked in her scientist mode.

"None."-Misato answered simply.

"Alright. Can you think of anything out of the ordinary that's happened to you within the last... few months?"-Ritsuko tried again.

Misato didn't have to think too hard. "I got sludged by that blue LCL when Shinji got released from the Eva. That's all I can think of."-she answered.

"Of course! The altered composition of the LCL must have had some kind of reaction to you when it came out of the Eva!"-Ritsuko gasped.

"You realize that's just crazy!"-Asuka snapped.

"Based on what was said, I'd say it was pretty accurate." she said, then turned to Shinji, realizing he too had gotten doused by the blue LCL. "Shinji, have you felt any... unusual effects as well?"-the scientist asked.

"Me? No. Why?"-the boy asked.

"Because Misato wasn't the only one who got doused by that blue LCL. You did too, though you were unconscious at the time."-Ritsuko said.

Shinji didn't remember that, but nodded his understanding at what she was saying. "Okay. But I feel fine."-he replied.

"Mmm. Alright, well, I'll need to run some tests then."-Ritsuko said getting things ready.

Shinji started to head outside when a voice stopped him.

"Uh, can Shinji stay?"-Misato asked.

Everyone froze and looked at her in shock.

"Misato, to perform these tests you're going to have to get changed into a medical gown."-Ritsuko said.

"I don't mind if Shinji's here. It's not like I've got anything he hasn't seen already."-Misato said as if it was nothing.

Ritsuko gave her a sour look before replying: "Just What The Hell Have You Been Doing In That Place You Call An Apartment? And The Answer Had Better NOT Be Shinji!"

"I'll just go and wait outside."-Shinji said as he quickly headed out the door.

Misato was upset now, only because she felt more at ease around Shinji. Now more than she did when she was an adult. And she didn't know why. Though the logical part of her said it had to do with her argument with Asuka earlier that day.

"Alright, Misato, strip."-Ritsuko said to the purple-haired teen.

"Yeah, take off my dress!"-Asuka shouted.

"It's not yours, Asuka!"-Misato stated.

"I still don't believe you!"-the redhead snapped.

"With all the clothes you've got I'm surprised you remember what is or isn't yours."-Misato said as she unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down.

"So you admit it! Are those my underwear too?"-Asuka gasped.

"What? You expected me to go without them?"-Misato said as she removed her bra and panties.

"You usually do at home!"-the redhead mocked.

"Says the bitch that purposely flashes Shinji, then calls him pervert."-Misato retorted.

While the duo continued to banter back and forth, Shinji sat outside the office, just waiting.

Within less than a minute, the young man was daydreaming.

'So this is what Misato looks like as a teenager. She really is cute.'-He blushed as that thought entered his head. But he was right, Misato, even as a teenager, was still attractive.

Just then, Ryoji Kaji came down the hallway. He spotted Shinji and walked up to him.

"Hey, Shinji, how's it going?"-the unshaven man asked.

"Oh, hey, Kaji."-Shinji said politely, then balked. 'KAJI! Oh, god! What's he going to do when he finds out Misato is a teenager? What's Misato going to do?'-he thought desperately.

"Uh... something wrong, Shinji?"-he asked, noticing the boys panicked expression.

"No, nothing. Just waiting for Misato and Asuka to get finished with their exam."-he said, suddenly cursing himself for his honesty.

At that Kaji's ears twitched.

Misato and Asuka were getting an exam? By Ritsuko? And Shinji was waiting for them?

"Really?"-the man said. "So... that means they're inside Dr Akagi's office right now... undressed?"

Shinji groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Want to spy on them?"-Kaji asked.

"And get a 9mm in the nuts? I don't know about you, but I'm not about to lose my friend with the pole in the basement."-Shinji said sarcastically.

"Wha… Never mind. It's not an opportunity your friends would waste."-Kaji quicly countered after being thrown off by Shinji's reply.

Before Shinji could verbally respond, his mind went into overdrive. He hadn't considered that.

Toji and Kensuke.

He knew they were hot for Misato ever since they met her. The second they found out that their dream girl was now a teenager, they'd be hitting on her twenty-four seven. It was bad enough that they kept drooling over the images of a scantily dressed adult-Misato, but a teenage-Misato would be even worse because it meant they would be in constantly contact with her if she went to school.

And knowing those two, they'd use every opportunity they could to take pictures of her like they did of Asuka.

Selling those pictures was one thing, but he didn't want to think what they'd do with them when they were alone.

A waving hand in front of his face brought him back to reality.

"Earth to Shinji. Earth to Shinji. You in there?" the unshaven man spoke to the blue-eyed pilot.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Kaji."-he apologized.

"So do you wanna spy on them or not?"-Kaji asked.

Before Shinji could decline, the door to Ritsuko's office opened up and out popped Asuka.

"Hey, baka, Ritsuko says she... KAJI!"-the redhead cried out happily as she saw the man.

"Hello, Asuka."-the unshaven man smiled. Though Shinji could tell it was casually forced.

"I didn't know you were here, Kaji-kun! I hope the baka hasn't take up your valuable time."-Asuka said, sliding into the seat next to Kaji and wrapping her arm around his.

Shinji just sighed as he was verbally beaten down once again.

"Actually, we were just talking about yours and Misato's examination."-Kaji said.

"Oh. It's not mine. Just Misato's."-Asuka explained.

"Shinji! Will you come in here?"-Ritsuko's voice emerged from the office.

Shinji quickly left the scene, feeling relief at the break he was given from Kaji and Asuka.

"Yes, Dr Akagi?"-he asked as he entered the room.

"I need to take a blood sample from you to see if you've been affected in the same way Misato has."-the blond woman said.

"Oh. Okay."-he said, noticing Misato sitting on the examination bed in only a hospital gown. She smiled and waved at him.

He smiled and waved back.

"Is everything alright in here?"-Kaji asked, poking his head into the room.

Shinji looked back to notice that Misato had quickly ducked behind the exam bed. Obviously she didn't want Kaji to see her like this. Which in a way made sense to the boy.

"Please stay outside while I'm conducting an examination, Kaji."-Ritsuko ordered.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure I can help. I know Misato's body better than anyone's." he said with a smirk that mad Asuka's face heat up with anger. "Where is our dear Operations Director?"-he asked

"You don't need to see that flat-chested hedonist."-Asuka retorted as she pulled on Kaji's arm.

"I AM NOT FLAT, ASUKA!"-Misato shouted as she sprang up from behind the bed.

Everyone froze at that.

"Misato?"-Kaji gasped in shock at the younger girl.

"Shinji!"-Misato shouted at the boy as if for help.

"Asuka!"-Shinji shouted at the redhead trying to get her help.

"Kaji!"-Asuka shouted at the man trying to get his attention back on her.

Ritsuko groaned knowing that the shit just hit the fan.

"What the heck happened to you?"-Kaji asked as he advanced towards the purple haired teenager.

"Shinji!"-she suddenly called out.

In an instant the blue-eyed boy was across the room and standing between the obviously frightened girl and the unshaven man with the Asuka-accessory on his arm.

"Kaji, please! Ritsuko isn't done with her examination yet."-Shinji said with uncharacteristic nerve.

"What's going on here? Why is Misato a teenager? And why are you blocking my path to her?"-Kaji asked the boy.

"Because it's obvious you're making her upset like this. So could you please leave or wait outside?"-he said.

"I think that would be a good idea, Kaji."-Ritsuko said as both she and Asuka dragged the unshaven man outside the office. "Asuka, make sure he stays put."-the blonde ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!"-the redhead shouted, still latched to his arm.

Kaji was a little confused at all this, but even more so from the way Shinji was acting. He'd never seen the boy act so protective before. While he felt a small surge of pride well up within him as a man, he also found it annoying that he was doing so in blocking his attempts to find out what happened to his Misato.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun."-Misato said as she clutched the back of Shinji's shirt tightly, pulling herself against his back like he was her personal shield.

"Are you alright, Misato?"-Shinji asked, looking back to address the girl.

"Yes. I'm fine now. I just... didn't want to deal with Kaji right now. Not like this."-she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure."-he replied, knowing how Kaji often acted towards other people, especially women, and Misato in particular.

He was well aware of his flirtatious actions towards the female personnel of NERV, but that he hit on Misato more than anything else. And now that Misato was a teenager, well... she might not be able to defend herself like she used to.

Misato refused to let Shinji go, so the Third Child remained with her while Ritsuko did her tests. Plus the blond-woman still needed a blood sample from Shinji.

Eventually, Ritsuko's testing was done and the Magi concluded her results.

"Misato is now a 14-year old girl, physically."-Ritsuko said.

"Oh, really? Thanks for pointing that out Watson!"-Misato snapped at her friend.

"What did the test results indicate, Dr. Akagi?"-Shinji asked calmly.

"According to the Magi, an unknown retro-virus got into Misato's system and altered her genetic code, reversing the cellular decay rate that would normally allow her to age."

The pair looked at her in confusion.

"A retro-virus?"-Shinji asked. "From the LCL?"

"That's the best way I can describe what's happened to her."-she sighed as she turned to Misato. "Basically, it caused your progressive DNA to pull a 180 and literally reversed all of your physical attributes."-the blonde explained.

"Stop using such big words!"-Misato said, not understanding a thing.

"In simple terms, what happened was that you inadvertently were exposed to the LCL version of the Fountain of Youth!"-Ritsuko answered.

"So... that means I could be getting younger?"-the girl gasped.

"From what I can tell, no. Your cellular structure hasn't shown any additional signs of regression. It's stopped about halfway through your total age."-Ritsuko said.

"Oh good. I stopped just short of having to go through puberty again."-Misato griped.

"Yeah, that's unpleasant enough once." Ritsuko acknowledged.

"But then... why don't I feel any different?"-Shinji asked. "I was exposed to it as well."-he remembered Ritsuko saying.

"True enough. But if I'm not mistaken, Misato also got a mouthful of it as well."-Ritsuko answered.

Misato blinked. "Yeah, it was nasty. Wait! You mean... because I swallowed some of that blue LCL as well as got hit with it from the outside, I got... younger?"-she asked.

Ritsuko replied: "That would be my guess. But I'll need more extensive testing to be sure."

"OH God!"-Misato groaned, already hating her tests.

"Is this accurate, Akagi?"-Gendo said as he looked over the Cliff Notes version of Ritsuko's report of Misato's examination from yesterday.

"Yes, sir. The effects of the blue-tinted LCL seemed to have some form of revitalization capability. But it only works if a person is exposed both inside and out of their bodies."-Ritsuko said.

"Interesting."-he said, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand.

"And what of the Major's health?"-Fuyutsuki asked.

"She's currently outside with Shinji and Asuka."-Ritsuko said.

"Summon Rei as well. When she arrives have all four of them come in here." Gendo said.

"Yes sir."

(Ten minutes later)

Rei, Asuka, Shinji and a teenage Misato stood inside the Commander's office staring at the glasses wearing commander sitting at his desk.

"Major Katsuragi."-Gendo said, starting things off.

"Yes, sir!"-Misato said with a straight pose.

"In light of your recent... transformation... I see little choice in keeping you on staff as NERV's Operations Director."-the grim stated.

"You... you're firing me?"-she gasped. Though to be honest, she should have expected this.

"Not quite. There could be some uncomfortable questions that could arise from this. As such, you will be tested for compatibility with the Eva's."-he said.

Misato's eyes opened wide. "You're making me a pilot?"

The other pilots looked at each other as this news was revealed.

"Yes. Dr Akagi will oversee the testing." Gendo said.

"Yes sir."-Ritsuko acknowledged.

"And as I'm sure you are aware, Eva pilots need to maintain a healthy body as well. That means no more of your usual beer consumptions and a healthier diet would be advisable."

Misato was almost to the point of tears.

She was being 'Ordered' to give up her beer and curry.

'THIS SUCKS!'-She mentally screamed.

She didn't even bother to ask how he knew about her eating habits.

"You will also be required to attend school with the other pilots."-Gendo continued.

"WHAT?"-she gasped again. 'The bad news just keeps coming.'

"Furthermore, you are no longer the guardian of the Second and Third children. You are now their roommate."

"What?"-Shinji asked.

"Since you are now 14 years old you are too young to be the guardian of both the Third and Second Child. Besides, if Rei can live without a guardian, you three can too."-Gendo explained.

"Understood, sir." Misato said dejectedly.

"Uh... sir?"-the girl said.

"Yes?"

"If I've been demoted to a Pilot, that means someone else will have to take my place as Operations Director."-she exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Ibuki has had some officers training."-Fuyutsuki suggested.

"If that is a recommendation, then I will give it some consideration. But later. Now in 72 hours you three will begin your synch tests."

"Yes sir!"-the group replied in unison.

Author's Notes: This story was written based on the suggestion from one of my reviewers as I mentioned above. In the past Shinji and Misato pairings had always involved Misato being older than Shinji. Sometimes Shinji had been aged to meet Misato. Anyway, the reviewer suggested a possibility that Misato be the one to de-age and become as young as Shinji and company. It was an interesting idea, so I decided to write up this story.-Gunman

OMAKE: KAJI YOU ASSHOLE (mini series)

Ryoji Kaji was a man of simple tastes. He liked his women curvy, his alcohol strong, and his jobs unhindered. So when he was called into the office of Ikari Gendo he wasn't overly worried. Looking over at his "boss" he could not help but smirk. "What can i do for you sir?" the head of Nerve however simply looked at Kaji over his steepled fingers. "Kaji what are your intentions for Ms. Kitsuragi?"

Kaiji for his part just shrugged. "What i just want to have my way with her, after all im the best man for her. " All Gendo could do is gape at the sheer audacity of the man before him. 'Ok no more Mr. Nice Commander.' Leaning down Gendo shifted his posture ever so slightly he entered his infamous "Ikari Death Stare".

What Gendo wasn't expecting was for Kaji to whip around and run. Unfortunately, Kaji was not thinking straight as he ran straight INTO the door, the solid, Mahogany door. The end results? Kaji bounced off and slammed into the equally solid Mahogany desk nuts first. Looking down at the unshaven mans wimpering form on the ground the only thought that ran thought Gendo's mind, with a thick Translavanian accent was, 'Kaiji... you idiot...'

END OMAKE

Now as explained earlier, Gunman allowed me to adopt Misato's Second Childhood, now under the title Evangelion: MSC (Misato's Second Childhood.) There will be major changes to this story; being a divergence from the canon story line. Cookie to anyone who figures out what the two references in the Omake are.

Well that's it, Ja Ne Bakamono!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2 of MSC is up and running.

Three days passed quickly for the Eva pilots, and soon they were at NERV waiting to begin. When they arrived, Ritsuko led them to the EVA cages to show what the NERV techs have been doing. Shinji discovered that EVA Unit 01 was upgraded with the new and powerful F-Type armor. Ritsuko explained that the F-Type equipment was an equipped system that would take the A.T. Field that a unit emits under normal circumstances and introduce a warping effect that would strengthen the unit's defenses. In this way, the requirement of the heavy armor was met without violating the spirit of the Evangelion system.

The F-Type equipment gave Unit 01 a tremendous boost in all areas, making it the strongest EVA to exist. Misato was surprised that she got her own EVA, EVA Unit 04. It was silver in color, with black and red detail. It came with a scaled-up riot shield, and a lance (a copy of the Lance of Longinus).

She even had her own plugsuit. It was black and blue-violet. The torso/back was primarily black and covered half of her toned ass; the ribs were blue-violet. The arms were blue-violet with a black piece acting like elbow-length arm guards. The bottom half of her ass down to mid-thigh was blue-violet, with black thigh-high 'boots'. (Just google Misato Plugsuit and you get the picture.) After she had pressurized her suit and stepped out of the locker room, Asuka noticed that Misato's breasts were indeed larger than her own.

"How do you like my suit, Shinji-kun?"-Misato asked as she spun around for the boy to see all of her.

The boy blushed as she modeled for him. "It suits you Misato-chan. It compliments your hair."- He answered, causing Misato to smile.

Both Asuka and Rei were scowling at this.

Soon Misato was tested for compatibility with all the Eva's, starting with Unit 00. Her score was 15.

Misato was next tested for compatibility with Unit 01. Her score was 93.

Misato was then tested for compatibility with Unit 02. Her score was 29.

The final test came for Misato's Unit-04. Her score was a surprising 81.

After the testing was done Misato got out the Eva and headed up to where Ritsuko and the others were.

"So? How did I do?"-Misato asked.

"Well... you're synch ratio's with Unit 00 and Unit 02 were low, but for a first time synch it wasn't bad. You're synch ratio with Unit 01, however was the same as Shinji's current ratio. And for your Unit, a surprising 81"-Ritsuko said.

"Really?"-she smiled, knowing that it meant that she and Shinji had something else in common now. "So... I can pilot Unit 04 with the others and back up Shinji-kun and the others." she smiled. 'I'll be able to keep Shinji-kun from harm better than here inside the base.'-thought with a smile.

"Yes. You'll be Unit 04's pilot and fight with the others."-Ritsuko said. "And given this, you, Misato Katsuragi, are officially designated the 5th Child of NERV."-the blonde added.

"Congratulations, Major."-Maya Ibuki said, then caught herself. "Uh... I mean..."

"Forget it, Maya. It's something I have to get used to after all."-Misato said with some unease in her voice at her obvious demotion.

"I just wonder why her synch ratio is higher with Unit 01 than the others. And at exactly the same level as Shinji's more recent synch ratio score." Ritsuko wondered aloud.

(However, no one had any way of knowing that Yui was effecting the synch ratio so that Misato would be more compatible with Shinji.)

For some reason, news of Misato and Shinji having the same level of synch ratio was upsetting to both Asuka and Rei. However, one was too proud to admit it and the other was unable to express the proper emotional state for that situation.

"I still can't believe Shinji and the others go through this every time they have a synch test."-Misato groaned as she rubbed the towel through her hair again.

"Yeah, can't imagine that."-a voice said to the teenage girl.

Misato froze and quickly pulled the towel from her hair to cover her nude body.

"KAJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM?"-Misato shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Enjoying the view."-he said with a smirk.

"GET OUT!"-she cried again, keeping her body firmly hidden.

"Oh, come on, Misa-chan. You don't mean that."-he smirked as he stood up from the bench.

"I'M SERIOUS AS I WAS WHEN I WAS AN ADULT! GET OUT!"-she shouted again.

"And if I don't?"-he asked playfully.

"I'm calling security!"-she grumbled as she moved past him to get to the phone that was outside in the hallway.

However, she was stopped when Kaji grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You know how bad Section 2 is at responding to these kinds of things, don't you Misato?"-Kaji asked, towering over the purple-haired girl.

Misato paled as he held her in his grip. Before she could have shrugged him off, wrestled out of his grip, and punched him in the jaw. But now that wasn't possible. She was younger than she had been and he was still the same. Older, bigger, and stronger.

"What do you want Kaji?"-she asked.

"Well... it's not every guy who gets to take his girlfriend's virginity twice." he said with a wide smile. A smile she didn't like.

"Wha... no. NO!"-he protested, struggling to get out of his grip.

"What?"-he asked.

"I said 'NO' Kaji! What part of that didn't you understand? I made a mistake when I was younger, getting into a relationship that fast. And a purely physical one at that. You and I aren't lovers anymore Kaji, now Let Me Go and Get Out!"-she said, continuing to remove herself from his grip while trying to keep her towel over her body.

"But you didn't say 'No' then."-he said, keeping his grip tight.

"Well I'm saying it now. Let me go!"-she cried again.

"Let me convince you otherwise."-he said as he pushed her back onto the bench in the main locker room, both hands wrapping around her slim wrists.

"No... NO... GOD DAMN IT KAJI GET OFF OF ME!"-she cried out, not noticing that her towel had slipped off.

"I'm trying if you'll give me a minute."-he said with a widening grin.

Misato whimpered in pain as Kaji was now bending her arms lower than the wooden bench itself, which was causing pain to her arms and shoulders.

"AH! Kaji... you're hurting me!"-she cried.

"Then stop fighting me."-he said as he moved in a kissed her neck. "Besides, you know you want this."

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"-she cried as she struggled against his grip as he loomed over her.

Suddenly a swift blur flew into Misato's vision, slamming into Kaji and knocking him off of the girl. Misato tumbled to the floor as Kaji landed against the lockers.

"Misato!"-Shinji cried out as he grabbed the towel to cover Misato's nude body in, helping her up from the floor as Kaji regained his vision.

"Shinji?"-the unshaven man asked as he saw the Third Child standing before him with a trembling Misato behind him.

"What The Hell Were You Trying To Do, Kaji?"-Shinji shouted. Anger was evident as his eyes blazed like a wildfire

"Just... rekindling the passions of our youth, Shinji."-he replied to the boy.

"He was about to rape me!"-Misato cried, clutching the back of Shinji's shirt tightly.

"Is that true Kaji?" Shinji snapped.

"Shinji, this isn't your concern."-Kaji replied. That was the wrong answer as Kaji's jaw kept its unknown appointment with Shinji's vicious left hook. Kaji's head banging against the lockers with an audible thud. Kaji was surprised by the sheer strength behind Shinji's blow.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT, BUT YOU REFUSED! I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T LOVERS ANYMORE, BUT YOU IGNORED ME! I SAID "NO" BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"-Misato shouted with obvious distress in her voice.

"Kaji, I think you'd better leave. Now!"-Shinji growled, his eyes flashing with rage.

For a second, Kaji swore he saw a bit of Gendo in the boy. He decided to leave before Misato's shouting brought anyone else running in.

Once he was gone, Misato broke down and cried into Shinji's chest. The boy gently comforting her but continued to watch the door.

Gendo and Fuyutsuki listened intently until the tape stopped playing.

"This was recorded ten minutes ago, sir."-the dark-suited agent said.

Most of NERV was wired with cameras and recording devices. However, the lockers and restrooms were equiped with audio-only recording devices.

"Have Section 2 arrest Ryoji and put him in our smallest holding cell with a guard."-Gendo ordered.

"At once, commander."-the agent said as diligently walked out.

"I have to admit, I never thought Ryoji would do such a thing."-Fuyutsuki said.

"Trying to seduce female personnel is one thing, but trying to force himself upon someone younger than himself is unforgivable."-Gendo replied. "Especially a designated Child. If I didn't want to see him suffer I'd have ordered him shot."

Kaji was arrested twenty minutes later as Shinji and Misato finally left NERV.

"I was so scared, Shinji."-Misato whimpered, her arms around Shinji's waist. "It was like... I couldn't do anything. He was so much stronger than I was."

"I know, Misato. But it's over now."-Shinji reassured her, hugging her back, practically helping her walk back to their apartment.

"I don't know why I'm so shaken by this. If you hadn't gotten there..."

"But I did and nothing happened, Misato. So don't worry about it any more."

The pair were silent as they continued to walk home.

"Shinji?"-she said.

"Yes?"

"How did you show up so quickly?"-she asked.

"I was coming to pick you up to walk you home."-he explained.

"Must have been right before Kaji entered the locker room."-she deduced.

"I'm just glad I was there."-he exclaimed.

Her crying started to resume. "I was so scared, Shinji-kun!"

Shinji stopped walking and turned to Misato, his hands on her shoulders. "Misato?"

"What the hell is wrong with me, Shinji? I've never been scared like this! I've never had trouble standing on my own!"-she exclaimed

"I don't know, Misato."-Shinji said as the girl continued bawling. "Misato? Misato, look at me."

The girl looked up as Shinji gently wiped her tears away.

"I don't know what's happened to you. Maybe it's because you're a teenager again. You've got back your... teenage feelings. Whatever is it... I promise I'll be here to help you."

Misato stopped crying altogether as she stared at him.

"Do... do you mean that?"-she asked.

He smiled at her, knowing that he had to be strong now, for her sake. "Yes, Misato. I promise."-he vowed.

She smiled as she dove into his chest, hugging him tightly around his torso. Shinji hugged her back gently as she spoke once again.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Misato?"

"Could you... could you do me a huge favor?"-she asked with some hesitation.

"Misato, I don't think having your beer is going to..."-he started to protest, only to have Misato cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I don't want beer, Shinji."-she said quickly, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Then what do you want?"-he asked curiously.

"Could you... sleep with me tonight?"-she tentatively asked.

Shinji balked as he stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Please, Shinji! Ever since I got turned back into a teenager I've been having all kinds of weird and unfamiliar feelings. I feel... scared. Weaker than before. I mean I was almost raped!"

"And you want me to sleep with you?"-he asked in disbelief at her request. "Why?"

"Because I know you would never take advantage of me, Shinji-kun."-she said softly. "I trust you."

Shinji felt his heart swell as he heard that.

"Alright, Misato. If it will make you feel better."-he answered her.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. Thank you."-she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

As the pair continued to walk on, Misato realized what it was she was really feeling. Not fear or helplessness at having almost been raped. It was a strong feeling of need.

Connected to Shinji.

After thinking about that for a few more minutes, she came to the realization, that given her new emotional state, she was having strong feelings towards Shinji not only because he had saved her. She was sure that these feelings had started before they walked into NERV. And she realized... she was in love with the Third Child.

Shinji and Misato walked into the apartment, the purple haired girl still having tears in her eyes and holding onto Shinji like a lifeline.

He guided her into the kitchen and managed to release himself from her so that he could make her tea to calm her nerves.

At least that was his intention, as Misato came up and gently grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Are you sure you're alright, Misato?"-Shinji asked as turned around to see the girl behind him.

"I'm better, Shinji-kun. Thank you."-the girl smiled, but didn't let go of the shirt.

The pair had just gotten back to the apartment. Both Shinji and Misato had heard from Ritsuko that Kaji had been arrested for his attack. With the unshaven man safely tucked away behind steel bars the pair left NERV and proceeded home.

While Shinji had been disappointed in the man he had come to respect, the entire way Misato was crying and shaking.

Her reasoning was that she had nearly been ravaged by her former lover, against her own will. Yet she couldn't truly understand why she was so against it.

In the past when Kaji had come on to her she had found herself, bit by bit, succumbing to his charms as she did in college. And after seeing him again at NERV, since the 6th Angel battle, she had found herself slowly giving way to his charms once again.

Hell, she had nearly gone over to see him after Shinji had been released from Unit 01. Had it not been for her sudden stomach pains (which Ritsuko later deduced was the beginning of her age regression) she would have woken up in his bed and not her own.

That would have been slightly awkward for both of them to experience.

So why hadn't she allowed herself to be swept off her feet like she normally did? Why hadn't she succumbed to his charms when he had her pinned to the bench with his greater strength and size?

The questions kept getting a mental swat away from her brain, like annoying house flies that wouldn't leave you alone. And the only thing she could think of that came close to an answer... was Shinji.

Not that Shinji knew about this, of course, but Misato realized that it was because of Shinji that she had resisted Kaji.

Misato hated her father when she was younger. Hated how he acted, how he immersed himself in his work, how he was never around when she needed him, even how he made no attempt to reconcile with her mother when she wanted a divorce. Which is why she was very confused when he selflessly sacrificed his own life in order to save her when Second Impact happened.

She even remembered the date: September 12, 2000.

It was where she had received her jagged scar that sat just under her breasts leading down to her stomach.

She hadn't bothered to check if she still had it, and figured she should go into Ritsuko to get herself checked out later on. She shuddered at that thought, however.

She remembered why she had broken up with Kaji in Germany; it was because he was too much like her father. From the way he acted, not how he looked, she realized that she was falling in love with a man who was too much like the one she hated, yet felt a connection to.

Though there were others reasons to hate Kaji: the fact that he never shaved just annoyed her; the way he flirted with other women especially in Misato's presence, as if to make her jealous; the way he seemed to skulk around NERV like he had some ulterior motive; his lofty attitude towards life, like he was never really serious. And then there was the fact that he hadn't even tried to talk her out of breaking up with him. He just let her go, just like her father had left her mother.

While he had some good qualities, there was something about him that made Misato mad. Like he knew her well enough to be able to push just the right buttons. She hated that, how he could expose her weaknesses and vulnerabilities so easily. Worse is that he would use it against her, bringing up such personal issues, like when he asked Shinji if she was still so wild in bed.

Which, now that she thought about it, made her wonder why Shinji had been the only one to not react to that comment.

But Kaji's touch, his kiss, she remembered it well, and how it made her feel. Though now she felt disgusted at how she had wanted to 'dirty herself' in an attempt to spite her dead father. The man who had saved her back when she was 14 years old... 15 years ago... and now she was 14 once again. Which is probably where these mixed feelings were coming from.

'Damn these teenage emotions and the memories they're attached to!'-Misato hissed to herself as she slammed the tea down her throat while a concerned Shinji watched her.

"Misato?"-Shinji asked, sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

"I'm good. I'm good."-she said with a forced smile.

"Are you?" he asked, concerned.

She looked at Shinji, trying to keep her emotions in check. Unfortunately she took one look in his eyes and tears started to fall from hers.

(NERV Headquarters)

"I still can't believe everything that's happened within the last several days."-Maya said as she finished the last of her paperwork.

"Which part?"-Ritsuko asked. "Misato becoming a teenager? Misato becoming the 5th Child? Kaji attacking Misato? You getting a promotion?"-the blonde asked.

"Uh... All of it."-she sighed.

"I know what you mean."-Ritsuko replied. "Still... we have to deal with this as best we can."

"I'm more surprised at what Kaji did. I mean... I know he and the Major have history, but..."-she couldn't finish.

"Had history, Maya. Still, I'm more than a little shocked by that too." 'If he liked them young he would have attacked Asuka long before now, considering how she throws herself at the man. Then again he and Misato do, DID, have a lot of history.'-She thought.

"What's going to happen to him?"-the new captain asked.

"Well... considering Misato's age and what he tried to do... I'm not sure I want to think about it."

"Right... anyway, there's a new issue to consider."

"Which one?"

"Well... I've taken the liberty of arranging for The Major... I mean Misato's new school ID."

She handed Ritsuko the file and the blond doctor looked it over. Her eyebrow shot right up.

"MISAO Katsuragi? Misato's younger cousin from Osaka?"-the blond scientist gasped as she read the file over again.

"Well... some of the people at the school probably know Misato as Shinji and Asuka's guardian. They might ask why Misato looks like... Misato."-Maya tried to explain.

Ritsuko nodded in agreement. "Right. There would be a ton of unanswerable questions that we can't address right now. Maybe never. Still... 'Misao'? Not the most creative thing you've ever come up with."-she asked her assistant.

"Well..."-the techie blushed.

(Living Room, Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment)

As Shinji lead the still upset Misato out into the living room to get her more comfortable, Misato started to think about what her problem was.

'I am in Hell!'-She thought as she sat down on the couch.

She had been a teenager only a few of days and already she had lost so much.

She couldn't drink her beer, as she was no longer legal.

She couldn't have her curry, on orders from the Commander.

She couldn't drive her car, her blue Renault Alpine A310, as she was also too young.

She couldn't carry her sidearm anymore, her Heckler & Koch USP .40 S&W.

She had been removed from her job as Operations Director as a result of her 'regression', despite how sharp her mind had remained.

She had lost about five or six inches and several pounds. She had originally been 6 feet tall, but now she was about 5'4", two inches shorter than Shinji.

And add to the fact that because of this she had lost considerable strength. Enough that she had been unable to repel an attack by Kaji of all people.

While Misato couldn't fathom the man's reasoning, she took solace in the fact that it hadn't gone that far, thanks to Shinji.

That thought made her smile as she realized what she had gained out of this.

For starters her youth. Less than a week ago she had been steadily on her way to 30. Now she was 14 again. Most women would be totally enjoying this.

She was now a pilot candidate just like Shinji was. This meant that she could get her revenge on the Angels without having to use Shinji and the others to do it. But it also meant that she would be able to protect Shinji, keep him from getting hurt. Lord knew Asuka wouldn't do it if she could, and Rei would only do so under orders.

Because she was now a teenager she needed new clothes, and Asuka had that in abundance.

She wondered if she could requisition NERV to have them give up some of Asuka's clothes to her. It would probably work, since it wouldn't involve NERV losing any resources.

Misato grinned a little at that.

And most importantly... she no longer had to deal with her annoying paperwork. (The image of the hundreds of pounds of complaints from the first 7th Angel sortie flashed through her mind)

"Do you want to talk about it?"-Shinji asked, breaking Misato out of her thoughts.

Misato turned back to Shinji and smiled.

"I... I just feel a little helpless, Shinji."-she said.

"Because you're a teenager?"-he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes."-she said.

"I feel that way a lot. Even in my Eva I don't feel invincible."-he confessed.

"Is it really so bad when you fight?"-she asked, wrapping her hand in his.

"Worse. I feel everything that happens to the Eva."-he answered, unconsciously closing his fist.

"That's not a pleasant thing to look forward too."

"Trust me, it isn't."

"So how do you do it, Shinji? How do you keep doing it?"

"I just... I just remember that I'm fighting for other people."

She looked at him strangely. "Not like... your father?"

Anger flashed through Shinji's face at that. "When I first piloted, it was for Rei, so that she wouldn't have to. It was a position that my father put her in. I knew he would never truly accept me as his son. I'm just a pilot to him. And then you told me that you needed my help to get revenge against the Angels for what they did to your father, so I had another reason."

Misato felt her heart wrench at how she had used Shinji for her own needs. Like everyone else.

"In a way it made me feel needed. Useful." he said.

A small silence fell over the pair before Misato asked.

"So... what's the reason now?"

"To protect the people I care about."-he answered.

"People like..."

Shinji turned to his former guardian. "You, for one."

Misato smiled as she threw herself against Shinji, crying into his chest once more. "I'm sorry, Shinji! I'm so sorry!"

Shinji just held her as she continued to weep.

It was fortunate that Asuka had chosen to go over to Hikari's house rather than deal with her new roommate.

"Morning, Dr Akagi."-Shinji said as he let the blonde in. He had just finished making breakfast when she stopped by.

"Morning, Shinji."-the blond scientist said as she dropped a file in front of Misato.

"What's this, Ritsuko?"-the purple-haired teenager asked as she sat at the table. Asuka were already eating.

"Your new identifications, your school registration, and your excuse."-Ritsuko said.

"My excuse?"-she asked as she grabbed the file.

"People are sure to ask you who you are and where Misato Katsuragi is. So this was created for that purpose."-Ritsuko explained as she sipped her coffee.

Misato opened the file out and looked at it.

"My new name is Misao Katsuragi... not too different... I'm my own younger cousin... and... my older cousin Misato has been transferred to NERV Germany for a special top secret assignment?"-she read incredulously as Shinji set down a bowl of cooked fish for PenPen. "Who the hell came up with this ridiculous story?"-she asked.

"Maya did. It was the best she could up with on such short notice."-Ritsuko explained as Shinji handed her a plate of breakfast.

"So... I guess I'm stuck with this, huh?"-she grinned.

"Yes. And this afternoon we're going to go clothes shopping."-Ritsuko said knowing it'll make Misato happy.

"Really?"

"Yes. All of your old clothes don't fit anymore."

"What about Asuka's?"-she suggested, which caused Shinji to groan. He knew what was coming.

At hearing Misato, the redhead snapped.

"NO WAY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T RETURNED THE LAST PAIR YOU STOLE!"-she yelled.

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! IT WAS IN MY CLOSET! YOU NEVER ASKED ME FOR PERMISSION, THEREFORE THEY'RE MINE!"-Misato countered.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"-the pair growled at each other.

'Oh, god! Here they go again!'-Shinji groaned.

(FLASHBACK, Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Apartment, two days ago)

Asuka walked into the apartment hoping to find Shinji cooking breakfast, and hoped that Misato wasn't trying on any of her clothes.

Disappointed at not finding breakfast cooking, she went to Shinji's room.

Empty.

'Where is that baka?'-She wondered as she stepped into the living room and froze when she saw both Shinji and Misato sitting on the couch, the purple haired girl lying against the boys chest like it was a pillow.

'Ohhhhhhhhh, this can't go on.'-She thought as she moved towards them. "WAKE UP!"-she yelled.

Both Shinji and Misato jumped themselves awake at that little outburst.

"Asuka?"-Shinji gasped.

"Oh, your wake-up techniques need work!"-Misato gasped.

"At least I wasn't using my seduction techniques!"-Asuka spat.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"-Misato asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, Misato."-Asuka warned.

"I'm not playing anything, Asuka. What are you insinuating?"-Misato asked getting annoyed.

"I just don't believe this. First you make Shinji grope you, then you're modeling your plugsuit for him, now you're curled up on the couch with him!"-Asuka listed off.

"We must have fallen asleep."-the purple-haired girl said.

"Oh, Gee! You Think?" the redhead shouted.

Just then, the phone rang.

Shinji went to pick it up only to hear Dr Akagi on the other end.

A minute later he hung it up and went back to the pair.

"That was Ritsuko. She needs us to come into NERV for some special testing."-Shinji said.

"What? Now? All of us?"-Asuka asked.

"Yeah."-Shinji nodded.

"ARGH! I just got home!"-the redhead fumed.

Despite Asuka's groaning, the trio headed for NERV.

"What's going on, Ritz?"-Misato asked as she stepped into the woman's office.

"Well, for one, I need to do a complete physical on you."-Ritsuko said.

"Didn't you do that before?"

"All I did was blood and DNA work on you Misato. I need to do a physical exam to make sure nothing is out of place."-the scientist explained.

"I'm 14 years old, Ritz. I'd say that was VERY out of place."-Misato said sarcastically.

"Just get into this medical gown, would you?"-she said, handing her the folded fabric.

Misato grabbed the gown and went behind a white screen to change.

"Is there anything you need us to do, Dr Akagi?"-Shinji asked.

"For right now, no. But since you're here you should go to the simulators and practice some more with your EVA's."-she suggested. Since it was the weekend, there was little else to do.

Asuka groaned at that, but Shinji just nodded and went on his way.

After a couple hours of embarrassing tests, Ritsuko declared that Misato was perfectly healthy, but that she no longer had the scar that was under her breast, and that she was once again a virgin.

While she was glad of her scar being gone, that second bit actually shocked Misato.

"What? Are... are you sure?"

"Yes. It seems that the blue LCL somehow regressed your entire body back to that of a teenager. In doing so it returned you to the moment before you received your scar from Second Impact, and even further from when you lost your virginity."

"So you mean the... thing... is... sealed up?"-she asked.

Ritsuko tossed her an exasperated sigh. "It's called the hymen, Misato. A simple, sensitive layer of skin that is mostly used to prevent unwanted pregnancies."

Ritsuko knew that there was more to the explanation, but she didn't want to overload the poor teens brain with something she would forget in a few days anyway.

"Wait! Does that mean that... if Kaji had... I mean..." Misato started to say.

"Would he have gotten you pregnant?"-Ritsuko finished.

Misato nodded.

"Its possible. From what I can tell your reproductive organs have all healed up too. Actually, they look like they were never damaged in the first place."-she said, looking over her x-ray chart.

"Second Impact."-Misato muttered, remembering the event that had screwed her up.

"Yes."-Ritsuko said.

Ritsuko knew that Misato had lost and gained a lot of things from Second Impact. The scar under her breasts, the psychological shock of witnessing Second Impact first hand, the damaging of her reproductive organs.

"So... I can have children?"-Misato asked, truly wanting to know.

While her wild party days weren't completely over, there was a part of her that really wanted a child. This had started when Shinji moved into her apartment.

"Yes you can. Why?"-the blond said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a prospect in mind already?"

"Had one for quite some time, Ritz."-she said with a smirk.

Both eyebrows flew up as she said that.

"MISATO KATSURAGI!"-she said in an admonishing tone.

"What? You'd like to hit that, wouldn't you?"-the girl asked with a cheery smile.

"That's not the point!"-she said, the vein in her forehead throbbing.

"So that's a 'Yes'?"

"NO!" she screamed.

"But you do like him." Misato pressed.

"He's a teenager, Misato!"

"And so am I!"

Ritsuko couldn't even retort due to Misato speaking again. "Originally I was going to adopt Shinji-kun when this mess was over, but now that's shot to hell."-Misato replied with a sad smile.

Ritsuko calmed down when she heard that, knowing that Misato truly cared for Shinji unlike his father.

Misato looked down at herself and fingered the area under her breast, tracing the line that her scar had followed.

"Now that it's gone, I kinda miss it." Misato said.

"Not surprising. It was a part of you for half your life. It'll be awhile before you get over that feeling."-Ritsuko said.

Misato smiled. It was like starting over for her. Almost. The 'almost' part being the memories she still had of Second Impact.

Suddenly, Asuka broke into the lab with Shinji behind her.

"Asuka? What's wrong?"-Ritsuko asked the redhead.

"It's Kaji! He's been arrested!"-the German girl shouted.

The group looked at each other impassively, telling Asuka that they already knew.

"You don't look that... wait! You knew?"-she gasped.

"Of course we knew Asuka."-Misato said simply as she put her clothes back on.

"I was the one who told Shinji and Misato about it."-Ritsuko said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"-Asuka shouted at the group.

"Because we knew you'd react like this." Shinji stated.

"Well what was he arrested for?"-she asked.

"Attempted rape."-Ritsuko said nonchalantly as she grabbed her cigarettes.

Asuka paled.

"No."-she gasped in disbelief. "No! Kaji would never do that!"-she tried to reason why.

"The hell he wouldn't!"-Misato spat as she finished dressing.

"You know Kaji well enough that he'd never do that!"

"You're wrong about that, Asuka."

"How come?"

"Because I'm the one he tried to rape!"-Misato shouted.

Asuka looked at the other for confirmation, both Shinji and Ritsuko's expressions telling her she was speaking the truth.

However, Asuka refused to believe it.

"No! No, I don't believe it! This is a frame up!"

Ritsuko, utterly irritated at the way Asuka was acting, drug the poor girl, followed by Shinji and Misato, to Section 2.

There the agents played for them the tape that the agent had brought to Gendo the day of the attack.

The whole thing brought up the unfortunate event back to Misato's mind, and she clung to Shinji as she did after he had saved her from it.

However, even after she heard the tape being played she was unconvinced.

"You did this!"-Asuka spat to the purple-haired teen.

"What?"-Misato gasped.

"You... tricked him! Enticed him! You set him up!"-Asuka accused.

Misato's expression was one of shock, then anger. "How Dare You!"-Misato yelled.

Shinji was now between both Misato and Asuka, trying to keep them from killing each other.

"First you steal my guy, then you steal my clothes, then you steal his freedom!"-Asuka shouted.

"You better watch that tongue of yours, Ms. Sohryu, before it gets you into trouble!"-Misato blared.

Ritsuko had to help the poor boy keep the pair apart, shaking her head. She knew that in Asuka's eyes the unshaven man could do no wrong, but this was ridiculous.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it!"-Asuka cried as she ran out of the room.

Ritsuko, Shinji and Misato left as well.

The agents in the room were all shocked when they heard this. Wondering how a college graduate could be so dense.

Naturally this little event didn't make things easier they lived together. Asuka pretty much kept her distance from Misato, though to piss her off she tried to get Shinji away from her. Not that Misato gave her the chance, seeing as she was practically glued to the boys hip.

The pair seemed to argue back and forth constantly, with Asuka being the initiator of course.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Knock it off, both of you!"-Ritsuko said, softer than the both of them, but firm enough to stop the pair from coming to blows. "You both have school in an hour, so finish your breakfast, get dressed, and get going."-she said, sounding like a mother.

"And don't forget, you have testing at NERV right after school." she added.

"Sure." Shinji said, speaking for both girls as they broke from the table and dashed right to the bathroom. "This is going to be a long day."-Shinji groaned.

"I'll pray for you, Shinji."-Ritsuko said.

Shinji gave a small chuckle at that.

(Kaji's Cell)

The unshaven man languished in the small cell. He'd been there for three days now, unable to do little more than sit and think.

However, that thinking didn't last long.

"You know, I always figured you'd end up in here."-a voice said to him.

Kaji looked around, but say no one.

"Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?"-a voice called to him.

"Who said that?"-he asked suddenly.

"Who do you think said it?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"That would be a little difficult."

"Why?"

"Mostly because, you're looking the wrong way."

He turned his head.

"Still wrong."

He turned his head the other way.

"Not even close."

"Stop messing with me!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"I will find you and kick the crap out of you!"

"You'll only be hurting yourself."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"If you must know... I am your inner self. Your... conscious, so to speak. Call me... Inner Kaji."-the voice said with a snicker.

"..." Kaji was silent for a few seconds, until, "Then... why haven't I heard you talk like this before?"-he asked.

"Well, you've pretty much ignored me for years. That and you haven't been in solitary like this for... well, ever."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... without someone to talk to, you start looking inward, for your memories to keep you company. As a result... you are able to talk to me now."

"But... you did the talking first."

"Correct. You didn't know I was here, so I had to make the first move."

"Alright, fine. I'm crazy. So be it."

"You must have been. I never knew you had a Lolita-complex, Kaji."-his inner-self said. "I mean if you liked 'em young, I know a certain redhead that would have given anything for that chance."

"I'm not in to little girls."

"And Misato is what? 14...15 now?"

"Only in body."

"It wasn't her mind you were trying to force yourself on. Now tell me... why did you try to rape Misato?"

"Hey! It's only rape if they resist!"-Kaji tried to argue.

"And what part of telling you 'No' over and over again, struggling to get out of your grip, crying about you hurting her, wasn't resisting?"

"Her body wasn't saying 'No'."

"Oh don't go deluding yourself now. What you did was a violation of trust and respect."

"So arrest me."

"Ha. Ha. Next joke, namely you. I thought you loved her."

"I do love her."

"Yet, you never told her. Never said the words."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Women may be more sensitive than men when it comes to love, but they still require you actually put your feelings into words."

"Are you getting psychological with me?"

"Hey! You took the Psych Course in college. Just cause you didn't listen doesn't mean I didn't."

Kaji grunted in frustration.

"Tell me Kaji, why? Why did you do it?"

"Because she was mine. She is mine!"

"Don't go getting possessive. You may have taken her virginity, but you never, ever had her heart."

"What does that have to do with it? Besides, she never resisted me before."

"Oh yes she did! When she was an adult she resisted all of your advances. And this latest action, which is seemingly worse than rape, just pushed her further away than she already was."-Inner Kaji said.

Kaji paused at that for a few seconds.

"What's worse than rape?"

"Betrayal."

Kaji paled.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Just don't go there. This is completely different."

"Betrayal of trust extends to both family and lovers."

Kaji fell his head. "I didn't mean to... I was... I was so scared... so hungry..."

"So weak. Just like when you tried to take Misato."-Inner Kaji said. "What was your thinking?"

"I just thought that... now that she was a teenager again... I'd be able to sweep her off her feet like I did when we met. Start over, fresh."-Kaji said sadly.

"Start over fresh? She's a teenager, you're still an adult."

"I guess I... didn't see it that way."

"So you were trying to relive your past, without considering that Misato's mind might not have regressed like she did in body. Not your smartest move, Kaji-boy."

"Okay, granted my plan needed more... thought."

"Your plan needed to be reviewed, analyzed, evaluated, scrutinized, criticized, and rejected."-Inner Kaji countered.

"Alright, I wasn't thinking! I wasn't worried about what could happen."

"Yes, you really should have considered the ramifications of such an unrequited gesticulation."

"I can't give birth!"-he said, looking confused.

"I Said Gesticulation, not Gestation you dumbass fuck!"

Kaji held his head in pain. "I think you need to shut up now."

"Before... what? I start really getting into your head?"

"Uh... yes."

"Too late. I've been here for all your years! I know everything you do, have seen everything you've done, and even your most guarded secrets are known to me."

"Then why do you keep trying to convince me of my problems?"

"Because you are in denial about the things you have done."

"You're never going to let me go, are you?"

"Go where, exactly?"

Sigh. "Right."

"So... let the torture, I mean therapy, begin!"

Suddenly, Gendo and a pair of Section 2 agents walked in to the room while a third agent opened the cell door.

"Oops. Looks like I spoke too soon. See you in a while Kaji."-Inner-Kaji said and then suddenly vanished.

"Uh...commander?"-Kaji asked as the bearded man approached him.

"Yes, Kaji?"-Gendo asked.

"What are you doing with that cattle prod?" he asked the now grinning man.

"This."-Gendo asked with a feral smile on his face.

ZAP!

"!"

KAJI YOU ASSHOLE (mini series)

Ryoji Kaji awoke to find himself in a small Section 2 cell. "ugh my head, what the fuck hit me?" Looking around he was appalled at how small the room was. Not only that it didn't even have the basic assentials. 'THE FUCK? WHY IS MY TOILET A BUCKET?!' he mentally ranted. Whatever he was gonna do next was cut off as the door opened and several Section 2 officers, vice commander Fubuki, and Gendo himself entered the cell. "Ahhh Kaji... how is my favorite victi- i mean guest today?" He asked in his familiar Translivania accent. Kaji growled and responded by charging Gendo like a mad bull. Fubuki could only sigh in annoyance as Kaji made his fools rush. 'Kaji you idiot.' he thought. Faster then Kaiji could react, Gendo's foot found its way between his legs dropping the unshaven man. "Fubuki, i think Kaji feels inadiquate. Give him an enima." Gendo smirked as he looked down at Kaji. Gendo chuckled at the poor fools suffering. 'ah it is good to be king.'

END OMAKE


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High)

"Hey, Toji, how's it going?"-Kensuke asked as the taller boy hobbled into class with his crutches.

"How do I look?"-Toji asked, rather tersely as he glared at the bespectacled boy.

"Not too bad. At least you still have your limbs attached."-he said, looking at the cast on his left arm and leg.

"Some times I couldn't even feel them. Freaking giant robots. Why did I agree to that?"

"Hey, at least you got chosen! I bet it was incredible."-Kensuke beamed.

Toji looked at Kensuke, totally upset at his friends enthusiasm.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!"-Toji yelled.

"Yes. But it would have been a spectacular death!"-Kensuke smiled.

'Why am I friends with this lunatic?'-Toji wondered as he hobbled over to his seat.

"Hey! I got something that will perk you up."-Kensuke added.

"What?"

"We're getting in a new student today."

Toji didn't like the sound of that. People didn't transfer IN to Tokyo-3, they transferred OUT. The last time Kensuke had brought it up, Shinji had arrived. In the last week his life had gone downhill rather fast.

"It's a girl."

Toji still wasn't interested.

"And her last name is Katsuragi."

Now Toji was listening.

"Seriously?"-the jock asked.

"Yeah. I red flagged the school's registry file to notify me of any new students coming in." Kensuke said, like it was something to be proud of.

Toji's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Can't you get in trouble for that?"-he asked.

"It's not like I'm hacking into NERV or anything."-Kensuke replied.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna get caught."-Toji countered as his friend waved it off.

"Anyway, I figure because she's transferring in, that means she's gotta be a new Eva pilot."-he said without any real concern in his voice.

Toji was quickly losing interest in this.

"She can have it."-he muttered.

Just then Shinji walked into class, followed by a girl with long purple hair and features that made the pair think of a young Misato.

"Is that..."-Toji asked.

"Yeah! She looks like Ms Misato's younger sister."-Kensuke said, curious as to why the girl had her arm around Shinji's.

Rei and Asuka came in behind the pair. Rei went right to her seat as Asuka moved towards Hikari. Shinji and the girl went over to the teacher and handed him Misato's file. They saw Shinji speak briefly to the teacher and the girl looking at him with a smile.

"What's he talking about?"-Kensuke asked.

"How do I know? Probably some NERV stuff."-Toji replied.

"Everyone! Listen up!"-the teacher said as the students turned towards him. "Starting today we have a new student. This is Misao Katsuragi. Please make her feel welcome."-the teacher ordered.

The teacher pointed to the seat right behind Shinji and the boy lead Misato over to it.

"They seem awfully chummy. Don't they?"-Kensuke said.

"If they're Eva pilots..."-Toji started to say.

"But Asuka and Rei are Eva pilots and Shinji doesn't seem as chummy with them."-Kensuke countered.

"Well, in Asuka's case, sure. But he does talk to Rei more than most."-Toji countered Kensuke's counter.

"Guess that's true enough."-Kensuke conceded.

Misao smiled at Shinji as she sat down. Shinji took his own seat and turned back to talk to her.

"See that? See the way she just flaunts herself?"-Asuka said to Hikari.

"Who is she?"-the class rep asked.

"That's..."-she paused, realizing that she couldn't tell Hikari that she was actually Misato. There was no way she would believe that. "She's... Misato's younger cousin from Osaka."-Asuka answered.

"Why does she seem so chummy with Shinji?"-Hikari asked

"Don't know. Probably just a slut or something."-Asuka said maliciously.

Hikari cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I mean... she hasn't done anything that bad, has she?"-Hikari asked knowing about Asuka's temper.

"I caught her sleeping with Shinji one time when I got home."-Asuka said with cruel smirk.

"What?"-Hikari asked. Hoping she heard wrong. Shinji wasn't that type of guy.

"Just curled up in his bed."-Asuka said knowing she would be able turn Hikari to her side.

"So... she's living with you?"-Hikari asked.

"Commander's orders."-Asuka said, slightly frustrated by that.

While Asuka was talking to Hikari, Rei was off by herself, just sitting in her chair and staring out the window. But in the glass she could see both Shinji and Misao's reflection. She felt... angry, for some reason.

Asuka spent the rest of the day trying to get Hikari on her side against Misao.

However, while Hikari couldn't find anything unusual to really hate the new girl for, as was the case in gym class, lunch, and their other classes, the only thing she really saw was that Misao seemed to be hanging onto Shinji whenever he was around.

When Hikari asked Asuka about this, the redhead would reply that it was because she was a slut who constantly asked Shinji for sex. She said it so convincingly that Hikari wondered if it was true.

School was almost over and with the final period teacher out sick for the day the students had a free period. Shinji was back in class getting his books while Misao waited for him outside. Hikari came up to him and started asking him some questions.

"Shinji? Can I talk to you for a minute?"-she asked.

"Sure, Horaki-san."-he replied.

"Hikari, please."-she said, trying to be civil and all.

"Alright. Hikari."-Shinji amended.

"I just wanted to know... what's the deal with you and Misao?"

Shinji looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"-he asked.

"I mean... I know she's new and all, but that doesn't mean you should abandon Asuka like that."

"Abandon?"-Shinji gasped. "You make it sound like I broke up with her."-he commented.

"If you did, I'd be upset at you for hurting her."-she said, with no amusement in her voice.

Shinji noticed a slight terseness in her voice.

"That would only apply if I was dating Asuka. She'd never date me."-he said.

"You don't know that!"-she said defensively.

"Oh, I know that, Hikari. Believe me, I know that."

"So you just toss Asuka aside for this new girl?"-She asked, more irritated now.

"You don't know anything about her."-Shinji defended.

"Asuka told me everything already."

Shinji looked at her, confused, then worried. "What did she tell you?"

"That she crawled into your bed. How she openly asks you for sex. How she stole Asuka's clothes."

Shinji had a horrified look on his face as she said that.

Hikari froze as he stared at her.

"What? She... I can't... I don't believe she'd say that... alright I guess I can believe that she'd say that, but still..."-Shinji said to himself, but Hikari still heard it.

"Shinji?"

The boy looked at the pigtailed girl and opened his mouth to speak. He paused for a second, realizing that this was Hikari he was talking to. His expression turned to one of anger.

Hikari backed away as he glared at her. His expression, one she had never seen before, scared her.

"You know what, forget it. If Asuka wants to spread lies, let her. Not like people care about the truth anyway."-he snarled as he stomped off away from the girl.

"Shinji wait!"-the girl said, running after the boy.

"What do you want now Hikari?"-he spat back. The venom and edge heard had Hikari questioning her motives.

"What lies has Asuka been spreading?"-she asked trying to find the truth.

"What do you care? You're Asuka's best friend, your opinions already biased."-he spat.

The girl was shocked at those words. She grabbed his arm and stopped him in mid-stride.

"Shinji, stop! My opinion is not biased!"-she pleaded.

"Oh really? I thought Asuka already told you everything about Misao. And if you listened to her then you're not getting the whole story."-Shinji replied.

"And what is the whole story, Shinji?"-Hikari asked as she just wanted to know the truth.

"To start with, Misao never crawled into my bed and I never crawled into hers. We passed out on the couch watching television together."-he explained.

"Then why is she so clingy to you?"-the class rep asked.

"Because I stopped someone trying to rape her."-he said simply.

Hikari froze in horror at that. There was no way Shinji would casually say something like that if it was a lie. As far as she knew Shinji never lied. But she wondered why Asuka hadn't said anything.

"Who tried to rape her?"-she asked.

Shinji looked away, almost ashamed to say it.

"Kaji."

Hikari looked shocked again.

If Shinji was telling the truth, then it would make sense that Asuka would lie about that to protect Kaji. She knew her redheaded friend was absolutely in love with the man. Hikari didn't even bother to ask why the unshaven man would attack her. Just to look at her she could tell that Misao looked a lot like a teenage Misato.

"And what about Asuka's clothes?"-Hikari asked.

"Which ones? The ones in her closet, the ones in my closet, or the ones in Misato's closet?"

Hikari blinked, knowing that Asuka did have a lot of clothes.

"And what does Misato think about all this? Having her cousin here?"-she asked.

"Actually... not much. Misato's in Germany for a special assignment." he said.

"Really? So suddenly?"-the freckle-faced girl asked with surprise.

Shinji just shrugged, which Hikari accepted. If what Asuka had told her about their cold commander was true, then there was little chance of arguing to get out of it.

Suddenly, Kensuke ran up to them.

"Hey Guys! Come Quick!"-he shouted.

"What's going on?"-Hikari asked the geeky otaku.

"Asuka's fighting the new girl!"-he answered.

"Oh, god!"-Shinji groaned, fearing it would come to this.

The trio raced outside to the front of the school to find both Asuka and Misao engaged in a fight.

Actually, it looked more like a brawl.

"I'm gonna teach you your place, bitch!"-Asuka shouted as she threw another punch.

"You and what army, Sohryu?"-Misao shouted back as she dodged the punch.

Shinji, Hikari and Kensuke arrived at the group of gathering school kids, pushing their way through until they found Toji with 'ringside' seats.

To Shinji it seemed as if Misato's rank of Major wasn't just a reflection of her tactical skill as he saw Misao grab Asuka's arm and toss the redheaded girl onto her back. Asuka got back up and threw a high kick that gave several people a clear shot of her panties. Misao ducked the kick and went low to sweep her leg across the grassy lawn of the school, knocking Asuka off her stance and onto her butt.

"Toji! How the hell did this start?"-Hikari asked as Asuka got back up and threw a sharp kick to Misao's side.

"Well, Asuka was flapping her gums at the new girl, but the new girl wasn't taking the bait."-Toji said as Misao grabbed Asuka leg and pushed on it, pushing her to the ground.

"So how did this start?"-Shinji asked as Asuka jumped back onto her feet and rush-tackled Misao to the ground.

"The new girl said something about whoring herself out to unshaven pedophiles, and Asuka just snapped. Before anyone knew what was happening, she was throwing punches left and right."-Toji said as the pair were wrestling around on the ground.

"Oh, boy!"-Shinji groaned as Misao and Asuka succeeded in tearing each others' uniforms.

All around them the students were chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight' while Kensuke seemed to be drooling at the female wrestling match as he filmed it.

The pair pushed away from each other and faced off, while out of the corner of her eye Misao saw that Shinji was already there. Her mind quickly came up with a plan.

Asuka saw her opening as Misao's eyes shifted slightly to the right, and quickly moved in to punch her in the face. The purple-haired teen was stunned as the redhead pushed her advantage. She slammed her fists into Misao's face, arm and stomach, knocking her to the ground where her foot began kicking at her side.

Shinji, having witnessed enough, bolted from his audience stance and body-checked Asuka to the ground.

"That's enough, Asuka!"-he shouted as he knelt down to help Misao sit up.

"What the hell, baka! I wasn't finished with that tramp!"-Asuka shouted and got back up.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"-he shouted, startling everyone around with his volume and ferocity. Especially Asuka.

The redhead had never seen the timid boy explode like this before. But what made it worse was the fact that he was doing it for Misato, not her.

"Are you alright, Misao?"-he asked gently as he held her.

"I've been better."-the girl said with a smile as she saw the concern on Shinji's face.

All at once, Asuka realized what had happened.

'She threw the fight!'-She mentally gasped. 'She lost on purpose and now Shinji's even more concerned for her.'

Shinji helped Misao up off the ground and headed back to the school. The glare in his eyes caused the students to part like the Red Sea.

"God! That was such a spectacular fight!"-Kensuke grinned as he checked the replay on his camera.

Both Hikari and Toji could only groan in exasperation at the boy.

Asuka and Misao were in the nurse's office. Hikari was tending to Asuka's lesser bruises while Shinji gently applied antiseptic to Misao's more serious injuries on the other side of the room.

"Asuka? What's wrong?"-Hikari asked as she gently applied the small bandage to her cheek.

"She lost on purpose, Hikari."-Asuka said

"What?"

"Look at her."

Hikari did, seeing Shinji gently push his hands on Misao's side, the purple-haired teen winching and nodding at the boy. Shinji went over to the nurse and said something, the nurse going over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out a tube of Hot/Cold pain relieving cream. Shinji returned to Misao and handed her the cream. The girl smiled as she accepted it.

Hikari actually thought it was sweet for Shinji to do that.

"Crafty little bitch!"-Asuka spat. "Well, we'll just see how much he likes her when..."

"Is it true?"-Hikari suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Is it true? About what Shinji said about Kaji?"-Hikari asked.

Asuka paled.

"I don't know what you..."

"Did Kaji attack Misao and did Shinji save her before she could get raped?"

Asuka was lost for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Hikari, I don't know what lies Shinji has been telling you but, Kaji would never..."

"So it's true."-Hikari said, cutting her off.

"What?"-Asuka gasped.

"I can't believe this! Asuka!"-Hikari reprimanded.

"Kaji would never..."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I don't believe it!"

Hikari said nothing as Asuka continued.

"Kaji is too much of a gentleman to even think about trying to rape anyone, let alone a slut like Misato."

"What?" Hikari asked, wondering if she had heard her right.

"Huh?" Asuka said, not having caught her own slip.

"You said... Misato. Not Misao."

The redhead paled as she suddenly realized her mistake. "Uh... that's because they look so much alike, I kinda confuse the two."

"Asuka... please don't tell me you lied to me."-Hikari pleaded.

"I didn't lie Hikari!"-Asuka nearly shouted.

"Because if our friendship means anything to you..."

"Hikari, I Didn't Lie!"-Asuka yelled.

However... Hikari could see it in her eyes that Asuka was hiding something from her. Something that had to do with Kaji.

"I want to believe you, Asuka. But you're hiding something from me. Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

The pair continued to talk back and forth while Shinji, oblivious to their conversation, noticed both Toji and Kensuke in the door way.

"Are you out of your mind?"-Toji asked the otaku.

"Come on, Toj! I've never gotten such material."-Kensuke cried out happily at the jock.

"If they find out you've got this..."-he said, pointing back into the nurse's office.

"Oh, please! I have yet to get caught."-the geeky boy grinned. "Besides, the ripped clothes, the panty shots, the hot girl-on-girl action..."

That was all Shinji needed to hear to know what was on that camera.

Looking around, he saw a pair of syringes on a small table. He went over to them and carefully removed the needle from one of them like he'd seen Ritsuko do several times before.

Misato looked over at the pair in the doorway and then back to Shinji as he carefully tossed the plastic tube towards Kensuke's feet.

His aim was perfect as he planted the tube under Kensuke's foot, the otaku boy slipping on the tube and falling forward into the hallway.

A sudden crash and a piercing scream of, "NO! MY CAMERA!" caused Shinji to grin widely.

Misato smiled at the boy, wondering when he had gotten so devious.

(Commander Ikari's Office, NERV)

"I think you enjoyed that, Ikari."-Fuyutsuki said to the man sitting at the desk, writing something.

"And if I did?"-the grinning man said to the older sub-commander.

"I'm just wondering why you would take a personal hand in something like that."

"Sufficed to say, we knew Ryoji's true purpose for coming to NERV. Without any actual proof we couldn't take necessary action against him."

'When did that ever stop you?'-Fuyutsuki wondered.

"However, his recent 'attack' of the 5th Child has provided us with an excellent opportunity to extract any and all pieces of information."

"But if we suspected what his true intentions were..."

"Precisely."-Gendo grinned. "Since we don't 'know' what his true motives are, we can fish for the truth for months to uncover everything the man knows and all of his motives while in NERV."

"I'm still confused why you need a," he paused as he read over the list Ikari had just written out. "Let me see... a live trout, a feather duster, a fireworks Sparkler, a nine-iron, a pack of already-chewed-bubble gum, half a pound of salt, two 6-inch candles, a rusty grill scrapper, two rolls of duct tape, and a copy of 'Barney the Dinosaur Goes To Washington'."-the old professor listed off.

The sadistic commander grinned. "Better you not know, sensei."-Gendo said.

The old man indeed hoped that he never found out.

Just then, the intercom beeped.

"Yes?"

(Sir. The Pilots Have Arrived.) The agent on the other end said.

"Send them in."

(Yes, sir.)

Within a few seconds the trio of pilots walked into the large dark office immediately following Ritsuko and Maya. The older women looked upset, especially Ritsuko.

"Pilots, do you know why you are here?"-Fuyutsuki asked.

"The fight at school."-Shinji said, stating the obvious.

"Correct, Pilot."-Gendo said. "According to Section 2, the fight was initiated by Pilot Sohryu. Is this true?"

"NO!"-Asuka shouted.

"Yes." Shinji and Misato said.

The pair were actually wondering why Asuka was denying this, since The Commander had just said that Section 2 confirmed she HAD started it.

"You are Evangelion pilots! As such, you must set an example for other personnel, despite your age!"-Gendo declared with mild force. "Therefore, Pilot Sohryu will be punished for this."

"WHAT?"-she gasped again.

A fierce glare immediately silenced the girl.

"After careful consideration of the facts, I have decided that since Pilot Sohryu was the initiator of this conflict, she will forfeit half of her clothes to the 5th Child."

At hearing this, Asuka was starting to glow bright red from anger. Somehow, she managed to keep herself contained.

"Considering the extent of her personal effects, Dr Akagi, Captain Ibuki, and the Third Child will assist in sorting through the Second Child's wardrobe, which will be at the choice and discretion of the Fifth Child. Also to make sure something like this doesn't happen again, Pilot Sohryu will be relocated to a new residence. She is also banned from coming anywhere near the other pilots without my authorization. That means unless ordered, Pilot Sohryu is NOT to socialize with her fellow pilots at all. Action to be taken immediately. Dismissed."-Gendo ordered.

The quartet had to literally drag a stunned Asuka out of the office.

"That was a little cruel, wasn't it Ikari?"-Fuyutsuki asked.

"I don't think so. I stated quite clearly that Section 2 reported that the Second had started the fight, yet she denied it. Her outbursts and frequent insubordination, not to mention her ego, have made her rather unpopular with virtually everyone."-he said. "And you have to admit, the girl has more clothes than is necessary for any teenager her age."

"You like seeing her taken down a notch or two."-the older man said.

"Yes. I do."-the man said, grinning widely. "Now... about my list..."

"Let's see... I think the pink one. No, the red!" Misato smiled as she held up the two dresses.

"What about the t-shirts?"-Shinji asked.

"Oh, I think the darker colors will fit me perfectly."-Misato answered.

"With these dark shorts?"-Maya asked, holding up the aforementioned garments.

"I think this blouse would look good with that skirt."-Ritsuko said, admiring the white shirt.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"-Asuka growled as she watched the quartet wade through her clothes.

"Don't you want to help, Asuka?"-Ritsuko asked.

"NO! I! DON'T!"-the girl snapped.

"It's not like you have a lot of choice, Asuka."-Ritsuko said. "These are the commander's orders."-she finished with a smirk.

"I just don't believe this! All because of a fight at school!"-the German raved.

"A fight that YOU started. And what's worse, you tried to deny it when the commander said that Section 2 had proof you started it."-Maya replied.

"I'll be in the living room!"-she snapped, stomping off. Though not for long as the movers were waiting for Misato's wardrobe to be completed.

Sigh. "I don't think that girl will ever change."-Misato said.

"Why would 'The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu' want to change?"-Ritsuko asked.

By the time the quartet was finished, Misato had a whole new wardrobe, consisting of more than a hundred articles of clothes, which included shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, a couple swimsuits, and of course: socks, bras and panties.

Shinji helped Misato haul her new clothes into her room, which actually upset the purple-haired girl that she had her own room instead of staying with Shinji. However, she was right next to Shinji, so she was at least happy he was close.

After that was done, Shinji started cooking dinner while Misato arranged her new clothes.

Asuka was relocated to her new residence, or an apartment similar in decay to Rei's.

"So... what's this again?"-Misato asked as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"It's called 'Algebra', Misato."-Shinji said.

"Sorry. It's just that I never did real well in the class."-Misato said a bit sheepish.

"Well, at least you can understand the kanji."-Shinji replied.

The two continued doing homework, wondering why it was so quiet. Oh that's right, Asuka was moved out.

The next day the group went to school.

Toji and Kensuke were trying to get more pictures and videos of Misao, which forced Shinji to take a more active role in preserving her secret. Hikari was trying to find out more of whatever was going on from Asuka, who kept ducking her questions, as she was under direct order from the commander as well as Ritsuko.

And while all this was going on, Rei Ayanami finally saw her opportunity to confront Misato about her relationship with Shinji.

"Major."-the blue-haired girl said to Misato outside during lunch.

"Rei! Call me Misao, alright?"-Misato hissed at the girl.

Rei looked at Misato impassively.

"What do you want?"-Misato huffed in annoyance.

"I wish for you to meet me at NERV after school. There is an issue I wish to address to you."-Rei said.

Misato cringed a little. That sounded a little like a challenge.

"Does this have to do with Shinji?"-Misato asked.

"Yes."-Rei said.

'At least she's honest.'-Misato thought. "Alright. After school, at NERV."

"I will be awaiting your arrival."-Rei said before walking away.

"I'm going to NERV."-Asuka said before lunch ended.

"As if I care where you go! Besides why are telling me? You're under orders not to socialize with me, Rei, and Misao."-Shinji said.

"And it's close to the shift change. If I hurry I can get there and slip in to see Kaji."

Shinji bristled at hearing the man's name.

"I still don't see why you like that man."-he said.

"Because he's ten times the man you could ever hope to be, you boring little boy."-she replied.

"If nearly raping a teenage girl is your definition of a man, I'll stick to being a boring little boy."-he replied.

"He was framed and you know it!"-Asuka tried to defend her Kaji.

"Uh... no he wasn't, because I was there."-Shinji countered.

"ARGH! Whatever, Third Child!"-she said as she stormed off.

"Just hope you know you're going to punished for violating the 'No Socialization' order."-Shinji commented. He smiled as he heard German curses from the redhead.

(SEELE MEETING)

"Is this report accurate?"-Seele 3 asked.

"Apparently so. It was sent to us by our informant inside NERV."-Seele 1 answered.

"So... Katsuragi's daughter has undergone a strange transformation."-Seele 2 commented.

"A reduction in age, am I correct?"-Seele 4 asked.

"Yes."-Seele 1 answered.

"Exactly how much of a reduction are we talking?"-Seele 5 asked.

"According to the report, half."-Seele 2 answered as he read his copy of the report.

"Which was brought upon by this mysterious Blue LCL that Unit 01 apparently produced. The reason is unclear as to why."-Seele 1 mused.

"Why? Why did the Evangelion suddenly produce a mysterious Blue LCL that somehow caused a person to decrease in age?"-Seele 5 wanted to know.

"Yes. According to the report, and the photographs that were provided, Major Katsuragi has been turned back into a teenager and is attending school with the other pilots."-Seele 3 answered.

"That is an unimportant detail."-Seele 4 said.

"Actually, it is quite important."-Seele 2 countered.

"How so?"-Seele 3 asked.

"Major Katsuragi's age was... what? 29? 30? If she is now attending school with the teenage pilots then it confirms that this LCL indeed decreases a person's physical age by half."-Seele 2 said.

"Which means..."-Seele 4 asked.

"Which means... we will need more testing to make this of use to ourselves."-Seele 2 said with glee.

"Make use of?"-Seele 1 asked. "Wait! You say that like..."

"It is a possibility!"-Seele 2 said.

"Now Hold On! We are so close to Instrumentality! We cannot forsake our grand designs simply because we have discovered a scientific Fountain of Youth!"-Seele 1 countered.

"Wasn't the point of the Instrumentality to avoid death itself?"-Seele 2 asked simply.

"But after all the time, effort, resources and scheming we have invested into this project, it would be flighty and foolhardy to simply up and alter our plans."-Seele 1 tried to get him to see reason.

"Why are you so against even considering this idea? It will achieve the same results and we will not have to expend so many resources."-Seele 2 countered.

"Because this 'miracle' has only produced ONE subject! And by a fluke, if I'm not mistaken. If this is to be a viable alternative to Instrumentality, then... I demand more testing!"-Seele 1 snarled as he saw the others considering the idea.

The other members of SEELE looked at each other, and slowly nodded.

"Very well. We will instruct Ikari to perform more testing on this Blue LCL."-Seele 2 smiled.

"All in favor?"-Seele 1 groaned.

"Agreed!"-the group shouted.

"Very well. Until we have 100-percent confirmation that this miracle LCL works the way it states, we will continue on with our original plans."-Seele 1 ordered.

"Agreed!"-the group stated.

(NERV Headquarters)

Misato walked into NERV and quickly found Rei waiting for her near the Eva Cages.

"So... what? Do you want to fight me as well, Rei?"-Misato asked.

"I witnessed your altercation with the Second Child at the school. I am well aware of your fighting proficiency."-Rei stated.

"You know you can't beat me. Alright. Then... how did you want to do this?"-Misato asked.

"I challenge you... To Arm-Wrestling!"-she said.

"WHAT?"-Misato gasped.

"I said I challenge you to..."

"I Heard What You Said! I just wanna know why you chose that?"-Misato asked perplexed.

"Because it is simple. As strength is often used to test superiority of one person over another, this simple contest of strength will determine who will get Shinji-kun!"-Rei answered with conviction.

'Odd way for two girls to fight for a guy. But... this is the most lively I've ever seen Rei act. And she seems really serious about this. But then again I'm not one to give up, especially where Shinji is concerned, so...' "Alright!"

Finding a small crate, Misato and Rei positioned themselves on opposite sides and interlocked their right hands.

"Ready... steady... GO!"-Misato said as both girls pushed against the other.

As they did, Misato began to wonder why Rei had really chosen this particular contest. She quickly realized it was because Rei figured that she had the best chance of winning this way. She knew that she wasn't as smart as Misato since she had greater experience and a higher education. Her military training was obvious, from the way she had fought against the Second Child. Even though she had thrown the fight, she was still the better fighter.

Therefore, competing with her physically or mentally (in terms of hand-to-hand or marksmanship, or even in an intellectual spar such as the ever popular fact-or-fiction board games she had heard of) would have been futile.

She couldn't use the Eva's to determine superiority of skill over the other, since their synch-ratios were different in their respective Eva's, which was unfair to start with.

And even simpler contests, such as a foot race or swimming, were out of the question. Rei knew that she was the better swimmer, but figured that with all the running around Misato did, she would be the superior.

Therefore, she chose to have their contest be a simple test of strength. This was mostly thanks to Shinji, who had commented on both her, and Misato, being strong individuals.

"Why... are you really doing this... Rei?"-Misato asked as she struggled against the blue-haired girl.

"I will not let you take Shinji-kun from me!"-Rei groaned against the purple-haired girl.

Misato was stunned, which caused her arm to dip down as Rei kept pushing.

"Rei. Shinji and I may be close, but... that doesn't mean he's going to stop being your friend."-Misato said as she slowly pulled her arm up.

"That is what concerns me, Major."-Rei said.

"It's not Major. Not anymore."-Misato said.

"And what should I call you?"-she asked, continuing to push.

"Misato when we're here at NERV, Misao when we are out in public." 'Like I told you before.' She groaned as she pushed herself back up.

"Very well... Misato."-Rei said.

'Finally got that settled.'-she thought. "So... what now?"-Misato asked. "I don't think either of us are going to win this little contest."-she said.

"If it is to come to a final conclusion, that Shinji-kun chooses you... I wish to be included in this relationship."-Rei said.

Misato thought her jaw would fall right off her face the second she heard that. Rei Ayanami, the unflappable, emotionless First Child of NERV, was actually asking for a threesome!

"You... you want to be included?"-she asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yes. You have never wronged me, insulted me, or used me. And Shinji-kun has been kinder to me than anyone else. You are perhaps... the only true friends I have. I do not wish to lose this."-Rei said.

Misato smiled as she stood up and broke free from Rei's grip. She then pulled the blue-haired girl up to her feet and wrapped her arms around her, into a hug. Rei tensed as Misato did this.

"You got a deal, Rei."-Misato whispered to her.

Rei eventually relaxed as Misato's hug warmed her body.

"Is everything alright, Misato?"-Shinji asked once Misato had returned to the apartment.

"Sure. No problem." Misato said.

"Is there a particular reason you had to go to NERV today?"

"Oh... Rei just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"She wanted to know if we'd be interested in having a threesome."-she replied with a smile.

WHAM!

"Shinji?"-Misato gasped as Shinji picked himself up off of the ground.

"What Did You Say?"-Shinji gasped.

"I'm kidding, Shinji-kun."-she laughed.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."-he said.

"Sorry. But Rei did want to talk about you, me and her."

"Huh? Really?"

"She considers you a friend, Shinji-kun. But since you've been spending a lot of time with me, she was worried she'd be losing you. I convinced that that would never happen."

"That's a relief."-Shinji said. "So... it's just you and me now."-Misato said since Asuka was gone.

"And we don't have school tomorrow, either." Shinji added.

"Yeah. So... did you want to do anything special tonight?"-Misato asked.

"Actually... I did." Shinji said with a smile.

"OH THANK YOU SHINJI-KUN!"-Misato squealed as she gasped at the sight before her.

"What? It's not a big deal, Misato." Shinji said. "I just thought... well, why not go, right?"

"And here I never thought you'd ask me out on a date."-Misato said as she grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him along.

"Date?"-he gasped, though smiled none-the-less.

Misato dragged Shinji through the amusement park that he had seen a flyer for after he had left school. Thinking it might be a fun thing to do with Misato, he took it. He found smiling at Misato enjoying herself.

Misato was dressed in a short wavy blue skirt and a red blouse with a dark green jacket and black shoes. Shinji was wearing a pair of jeans, white shirt, black shoes and a dark blue jacket as they went around to the various booths and games.

Shinji won prizes at the Balloon and Dart game, The Water Gun Game, The Crossbow Target Shot, and The Dart Game.

All of which stunned him more than anything.

But Misato managed to win the Ring The Bell game, Whack-A-Mole Game, Skeeball, the Basketball Shootout game, and the Fishing Game.

They went on a few rides, like the roller coaster, several of which made Shinji a little sick. To off-set this, Misato decided to take him on the Ferris Wheel, dubbed The Big-O 2, which was an impressive 120-meters tall.

As the pair ascended to the top of the giant metal wheel, they came to a stop.

"What's going on?"-Shinji asked when they didn't move for several minutes.

"I don't know." Misato said.

(Sorry about this, folks. We're experiencing some technical difficulties. Should only be a few minutes at worst. Thank you for your patience.) A voice came over the small speaker inside the gondola.

"Well... since we're not going anywhere, we might as well get comfortable."-Misato said.

"Yeah."-Shinji said.

However, the cool night started to get a little breezy and the open gondola offered little protection for the pair. In the end, they decided to sit down on the floor since there was less wind.

"Are you alright, Misato?"-Shinji asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. I'm fine."-=Misato said, snuggling up to Shinji for both warmth and comfort.

Mostly for comfort.

The pair talked casually, just to pass the time. But as they did, the proximity of their bodies became more and more obvious to them. Eventually their eyes locked onto each other, frozen as they stared deeply at each other. Their voices were lost as their faces slowly gravitated towards each other. Their eyes sluggishly began to close, but their lips managed to find their way toward each other.

The second their lips touched... ZAP!

Like a soft electrical shock that sent a spike of excitement through their bodies, their eyes opened up and stared deeply into the other.

"Shinji..."-the girl said, her hands gently wrapped around his neck.

"Misato, I..." -he boy said, his hands gently pulling around her body to her back.

Their pair kissed softly for several more minutes, completely oblivious to the fact that their gondola was moving. However, because they were hunched down on the floor, and were dressed in somewhat dark clothes, the operator didn't see anyone in their gondola and let it pass so that the other people could get off.

It was after the third revolution that the two got off the ride.

"That was the best kiss ever!"- a dazed Shinji said.

"Yeah." Misato simply, enjoying the way the her body tingled.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Misa-chan?"-Shinji asked as they walked home.

"What?"-she asked.

"I asked: will you be my girlfriend Misa-chan."-the boy said with a blush.

Misato blushed as she smiled at him. 'He's still a little shy, but he's just so sweet. I did promise Rei that we'd share him, but I'm calling dibs as much as possible.'

The pair kissed some more before Misato clutched Shinji's shirt and stared into his eyes.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I will be your girlfriend."-Misato answered.

(NERV Headquarters)

"Are you sure about this, Fuyutsuki?"-Gendo asked the older man.

"SEELE wants you to experiment with the Blue LCL. Further age-reduction testing apparently."-Fuyutsuki said.

"I see. Very well. And it just so happens, that I have the perfect guinea pig."-Gendo said with a sadistic smile as he stared at the twitching unshaven man on the ground. "Although, I'm gonna miss these little sessions. Children are no fun to torture. They don't last long."-he sighed.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this update. And also, I hope it didn't seem too quick for everyone. I kinda got Shinji and Misato quicker together than expected. But after so long an update, I figured it was time. Maybe a little quick, but then again... I kinda liked it.

Leave me a review to let me know what you think of it, and where I can go from here.

OMAKE (by Krow Blood)

"Worse. I feel everything that happens to the Eva." he answered, unconsciously closing his fist.

"That's not a pleasant thing to look forward too."

"Trust me, it isn't."

"So how do you do it, Shinji? How do you keep doing it?"

"Because...Because I am a Masochist!"

OMAKE 2

"So... what? Do you want to fight me as well, Rei?" Misato asked.

"I witnessed your altercation with the Second Child at the school. I am well aware of your fighting proficiency." Rei stated.

"You know you can't beat me. Alright. Then... how did you want to do this?"

"I challenge you... To A Staring Contest!"

"No Way! I've Never Seen You Blink Once!" Misato gasped.

Sorry folks no Kaji you Bastard Omake this chapter since there were already two omakes written in when i got it. Read and review for you people are the lifeblood of the site.


	4. WARNING ALL FANFICTION READERS

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or horror of horrors fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world. 


End file.
